A Wish That Will Never Come True
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: The idea of death, the fear of it, haunts the human animal like nothing else; it is a mainspring of human activity - designed largely to avoid the fatality of death, to overcome it by denying in some way that it is the final destiny of man.
1. Escape from this Afterlife

**A/N: Well, I finally got to post my Tokyo Mew Mew story! I have not yet thought of a good title, so the title for now is A Wish That Will Never Come True. Oh, I hope you enjoy my fanfic oh so much! I cannot stress that enough!**

**

* * *

**

**Translations:**

Hai-Yes

Baka- Idiot

Tanjoubi Omedetou! - Happy Birthday!

What? - Nani?

* * *

A heavy weighted woman stood next to Okamura Jr. High's pool and watched the pupils whom were swimming in the pool. She griped her clipboard tightly and put on a stern face. Her teeth clenched back and forth, like gears in a grandfather clock.

_They might just win this thing…_

The woman's thoughts stopped as she heard cheers, and screaming come from the bleachers. It was Okamura's Bunnies vs. Kanja's Sharks, and boy, the scores seemed like they would go head to head forever. The woman was scared that her team would loose, but kept calm, for she had the greatest weapon on her team, Masami Kartami.

"Put you're back into it Tasumi!" The woman yelled with enthusiasm.

Tasumi had a red baton in her hand, swimming with all of her might to get it over to her teammate. She was almost sure that she had accidentally drunk about ten gallons of water, but she did not care. Her legs felt numb and her arms felt like spaghetti strings.

"Just one more Yard Tasumi!" The heavy woman, who appeared to be her coach yelled.

Tasumi nodded her head slightly, and swam faster than she ever had before. The opposing team's swimmer, Kei noticed Tasumi swimming faster, and boasted her speed as well.

"Next in the pool is Masami Kartami!"

Everyone started to cheer louder than ever. The coach let out a silent 'yes'.

Masami had on a swimsuit much different from the others in the competition. Hers was pink and white while everyone else's was either blue or gold. Masami was a fast swimmer. She had long Sliver Hair, and big shining blue eyes. Masami put on her goggles, and extended her hand so she could take the baton out of Tasumi's hand quickly. For Masami, this was not a race. It was not a competition. It was a test to see who was best! Masami looked over at her competitor. Masami was going against Kanji's finest swimmer, Jade Manabí.

"I hope your ready you baka!" Masami dished out. Masami was very well known for her competitive side. Jade sent Masami a slight smirk.

Tasumi and Kei were coming towards Masami and Jade. They were head to head. Jade and Masami both took their baton's at the same time. However, as soon as Masami hit the water, she began to swim at rapid speeds, practically leaving Jade in her dust. The whole stadium was silent. No one had seen anyone get owned more harshly than Jade. As soon as Jade came back up for air, Jade just stopped swimming and looked at Masami.

In about two seconds flat, Masami had made it to the finishing line. Everyone just kept staring at her. The coach was too busy jumping up and down in the air. Masami turned around and looked at everyone.

"Why isn't anyone cheering?" Masami gasped. She was soaking wet, her silver hair was caught in her eyes.

"Well…erm," The announcer started." … it seems like Masami has the legs of a bunny. In addition, it looks like she put on the ears of one! Isn't that amazing?"

Everyone started cheering again. The sound of people shouting Masami's name lifted her spirits. Then she thought about what the announcer said.

"Nani? What Bunny ears?"

Masami's hands slowly rose up to her head. She felt a fury ear on the top of her head. Then she felt two fury ears on the top of her head. She pulled on the as hard as she could, but they would not budge. She only made the situation worse. Moreover, she was giving herself a throbbing headache.

Masami's coach and teammates ran to her side.

"What's the matter Masami?" Tasumi asked worriedly.

Masami pulled her rabbit ears down. "Oh It's nothing really…I uh have to go! It's this darn super glue!"

Masami ran to the locker room and grabbed all her things. She ran outside. She ran through the park. (With nothing but a swimsuit on and a hat) and came to a surprising halt. Her new obtained ears started to pop up instantly. Her hat fell to the ground. A thunderstruck look covered Masami's face.

"Come on body…move! What is wrong with you?"

Masami's ears started to twitch.

"_She really is quite theatrical."_

"Who said that? What is going on?" Masami demanded.

"_Wow Pai! She can hear us from all the way over hear!"_

"_Don't get to close Taruto and Kisshu; she might be with the mews."_

"If you don't show your selves…I'll kick someone in the balls…I swear!"

"_Pai…can I go play with my new toy now?"_

"_Will you stop nagging me? Fine…just for a minuet but do not harm her. She could be with the--"_

"_I know…I know."_

Masami's legs were firmly planted into the ground. Her left ear twitched to the left. It was almost as if she was being directed to the antagonist's hiding place. Masami gulped.

_What is happening to me! Oh, crap….I forgot to get my trophy at the swim meet!_

Masami turned around, and finally was able to life one of her legs up, but a certain someone teleported in front of her. Whoever he was, he was giving off a bad sent.

"Hello little bunny. Are you lost?" Kisshu said with a sly smirk.

Masami gulped. She was somewhat intimidated by Kisshu. Masami pointed her index finger at him and put a confident look on her face.

"Hai…no…maybe! Who are you anyway! Unless you're the FBI, you better get out of my way!"

Kisshu made a slight movement with his arm, and Masami's instincts went haywire. She jumped on top of Kisshu's head as fast as lightning, and started to take off running.

It took Kisshu a while to notice that Masami had ran.

Kisshu put his hand on his head. "That bunny is fast…She'd make a fine new toy."

"Ribbon... Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Kisshu quickly dodged Mint and Pudding's attack. Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro were right behind them. Taruto and Pai quickly ran to Kisshu's aid.

"You've come back to play with me kitten?"

"Not on your life!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well…sorry kitten, but I have to go speak with my bunny." Kisshu practically purred. He teleported afterwards. Pai and Taruto stood there guard.

"Oh how much more worse can this get? I'm in a swimsuit, with mutant bunny ears; I forget my trophy, and--HOLY CRAP!"

Masami butted heads with a little boy with red hair. She was almost knocked out by the impact.

"Ouch man….In in a hurry so…please MOVE OUT OF MY WAY YOU BAKA!"

The boy rubbed his head. "Sis…I have been looking for you everywhere. I thought you said you would be home when the swim meet was over! I'm very hungry!"

Masami sweat dropped. "Renzo…lets go home ok? I had a long day today. I'll make you that special chocolate cake mom use to make."

Renzo sighed. "The one she made before she and dad passed away?"

A faint smile crawled on Masami's face. "Yeah."

A bright red light shined behind Renzo and Masami. Renzo winced a little, and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Renzo!" Masami cried out. She looked up into the air, and Kisshu was hovering above her.

"This will make a fine Chimera Anima." Kisshu snickered.

A Vain popped out of Masami's head. "Alright I've had it!"

Masami jumped high into the air and tried to punch Kisshu. He grabbed Masami's waist, and transported her to the spot were the Mews and Aliens were clashing. He picked up a small bug from the ground, and was about to combine it with Renzo's spirit.

"Kisshu! Let her go!" Ichigo yelled.

"How's about we make a trade kitty cat? I'll give you her for a kiss."

Ichigo cringed. "Ok… well…I'll force you to let her go!"

Masami looked at the Mews. She stared at them for a long time. Then she looked at the Aliens. She was sure she had gone crazy.

_This is just a dream….I will wake up… _

"Fusion!" Kisshu yelled. Masami's eyes turned pale. Renzo was not Renzo anymore. He was a mutant roach! Masami fainted in Kisshu's arms. Masami was terrified of bugs. Ichigo took put her strawberry bell, but Zakuro stepped in front of her.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Ribbon... Zakuro Sphere!"

Zakuro's attack hit the roach dead on. The roach did not sustain any damage.

Lettuce took out her weapon. "Ribbon... Lettuce Rush!"

Still…the roach did not take any damage. The roach grew angry and spit out acid on Lettuce. Lettuce barely dodged it. Lettuce scampered behind Pudding.

"Uh…you give it a try Pudding!"

"Ok! Pudding is going to crush you ya roach! Ribbon…Pudding ring inferno!"

Pudding's attack did nothing.

Kisshu began to laugh. "Finally…a Chimera Anima that is useful!"

Masami's eye's crept open. She looked at the roach and fainted again.

"Come on Lettuce! Let do it together!" Mint called out.

"Ribbon... Lettuce Rush !"

"Ribbon... Mint Echo!"

With Mint and Lettuce's combination attack, the roach seemed to have a weak spot.

"Now Ichigo!" Mint and Lettuce said in unison.

Ichigo aimed her weapon at Renzo. Masami's eye's crept open again. She saw Renzo turning in and out of roach form. He was in huge pain.

"Renzo!" Masami shrieked. Kisshu glanced at Masami.

"You're such a feisty bunny."

Ichigo heard Masami scream and put down her Strawberry bell. Masami slipped out of Kisshu's grasps and jumped in front of the wounded Renzo/Roach. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I-If you hurt Renzo….I-I never forgive you!"

"Look," Zakuro sighed. "Just get out of Ichigo's way."

"You all want to harm Renzo! I will never forgive you!" Masami cried loudly. A mark on her neck began to glow. "Mew Mew Vanilla... METAMOPHO-SIS!"

Masami's hair turned blonde and two pink ribbons appeared on her white bunny ears. Her swimsuit turned all the way white, and a tie appeared around her neck. On that tie, was a Mew Jem. (Or what ever it is called XD)

Kisshu's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh it's a new mew…?

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah so….I guess part 2 is coming. Pai and Taruko left!! XD XD XD! Please review!!**_


	2. Hearts burst into Fire

**She feels lost in her own life,**

**Treading water just to keep from slipping under,**

**And she wonders if she's were she's suppose to be**

**Tired of doing it right,**

**Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making might be taking her to who she'll be**

* * *

The now transformed Masami took one last look at her mutated brother. Her crystal blue eyes shinned with fear, hatred and woe. She looked at her newly obtained outfit and sighed deeply. She was now officially a freak. Just like the mews. Masami's lower lip started to quiver. She clenched both of her fists and glared at the ground.

_Masami…protect your brother always. When I leave, you will be his only protection…._

Ichigo's eye's widened at the sight of Masami's transformation. "Ryou told me that there were only five Mews. Who are you?"

Masami brushed off Ichigo's comment. She gave an angry look to Ichigo.

_Masami dear…I know you might be too young to understand…but all men seek power…no matter what the cost is…_

"I guess you were right dad." Masami mumbled.

Kisshu raised a brow. "My bunny, what are you going to do? This is getting interesting."

Masami looked up at Kisshu. "Why the hell do you keep calling me bunny? Bunny, Bunny, like you know me or some shit!" Masami howled. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Everyone flinched at Masami's comment. Masami was a bit surprised herself. She had never sworn in her life. Everything about her was changing. And she did not like it at all. She just wanted to be regular all-time-swimming-champion Masami. Masami did not like change.

"Your not going to attack us are you?" Lettuce spoke up.

Masami turned all of her attention to Lettuce. "Baka--you are all bakas!"

Masami raised her hand in the air and waved it across the bitter wind. A staff appeared out of nowhere. It had a pink and blue ribbon wrapped around it. On the ends of the staff was a pair of rabbit ears. They were put on so you could spin them around, like a pinwheel. Masami rotated both pinwheels and the staff began to glow a bright white.

"Everyone stay on your toes!" Zaruko commanded. "She could be aiming for anyone!"

Pudding gulped. "I don't like this new Mew…"

"Ribbon--Vanilla Rocket Flash Sanpoo!"

Masami threw the staff at Renzo. It was lightning fast. The mutated Renzo started to wince. He was in agonizing pain.

"You five are next!"

"Aren't you on our side?" Lettuce asked. Despite her fear, she walked closer to Masami. "You are just as I was…scared and afraid of whom I had become. We are your friends."

"How can you call me your friend? You don't even know me!"

Before Lettuce could answer, Kisshu appeared behind Masami.

"They did this to your brother. Do you want to get revenge bunny?"

"No way!" Ichigo hollered. "Kisshu turned your brother into the Chimera Anima he is now!"

Masami's eye's drifted down to the ground again. She did not know whom to believe, a bunch of girls who were freaks of nature, or an annoying and persistent elf boy? What was the world coming to?

"I am not a freak!" Masami yelled at the top of her lungs. "I can't take care of Renzo looking like a Play Boy Easter bunny! Why would I want to work with you? What could I gain from collaborating up with a few petting zoo animals? Friends? I don't need friends!"

"Rocket Staff!" Masami cried out.

"Why are you doing this?" Mint asked calmly. "You don't know--do you?"

"'Cause you're going to pay for what you did to Renzo! And 'cause winning is the ultimate revenge!"

Mint shrugged. "Well…If you're not going to pay attention to reason--I'm just going to have to make you stop."

Ichigo frowned. "No Mint…don't hurt her."

"It can't be helped!" Mint reassured Ichigo.

Mint threw her hands into the air. "Heart Arrow!"

"Ribbon--Vanilla Rocket Flash Sanpoo!"

"Ribbon--Mint Echo!"

Mint and Masami's weapons were clashing with each other's.

"What makes you think you're better than me?" Masami said as she struggled to fight against Mint's blast.

"I don't think I'm any better than anyone. I just want you to stop this charade!"

"That's an understatement…."Ichigo mumbled.

Masami loosened her grip on her weapon so she could kick it towards Mint. Now that she was Mew Vanilla, she had much more leg power. She roundhouse kicked her staff and it sent Mint flying onto the ground.

"Mint!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu smiled, and then laughed a bit. "You'll never be like your mother with those ears of yours."

That comment sent waves of hatred and anger through Masami's body. Her blood started to boil.

"Ribbon...Zakuro Sphere!"

Masami jumped high into the air and dodged Zakuro's whip easily. Before she hit the ground, Renzo let out an earsplitting cry.

"Sleep! Sleep!" Renzo said. He let out a type of powder at the Mews. The Mews were so busy looking at Masami, that they did not notice that the inhaled the powder.

Ichigo started to stagger." O-Oh…I think I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Pudding let out a huge yawn. "Yeah...pudding is going to sleep too…"

Zakuro tried to fight the sleep off, but it had gotten the best of her. Soon, all of the Mews were sleep.

* * *

**And suddenly, it isn't what it use to be,**

**And after all this time, it worked out just fine.**

**And suddenly, I am where I'm suppose to be, **

**And after all the tears, I was suppose to be here.**

* * *

Masami faced her brother. She summoned her rocket staff.

"Ribbon--Vanilla Rocket Flash Sanpoo!"

This time, Renzo's spirit separated from the parasite. Masami grabbed Renzo's spirit, and put it back in his body. He was still knocked unconscious. She picked her brother up and held him in her arms.

Kisshu transported in front of Masami with a smirk plastered across his face.

"That's some impressive power bunny. Why don't you work side by side with me? I'm sure I'll treat you with the utmost respect…"

"I don't want to see you--or those things ever again! 'Cause if I do, I swear to god I'm going to hang you by your freaking testicals then watch them burn in the fire I'm going to make with your head!"

Those words made the emerald green haired alien cringed with fear. He loved his testicals--didn't he? Still, at the same time she had perked his interests. She was unpredictable. He had to see what he was going to do next.

"But that wouldn't be much fun would it?" Kisshu said, invading Masami's personal space. Masami's lower eye started to twitch. Masami put up her middle figure and stuck her tongue out.

Kisshu, who did not know what an extended middle figure meant, had a dumfounded look on his face.

"What do you say bunny? I will let you think of your answer once more. If you refuse, I'll take you by force."

"Nya--Masaya…I'd love to run away to a beach with you!" Ichigo mumbled.

Kisshu and Masami looked at Ichigo at the same time. They then looked back at each other.

"I'll let you decide bunny." He said as he disappeared.

Masami let out a sigh, and then ran to her home.

Pudding let out a huge yawn. "What happened?"

"It looks like we were sleeping." Lettuce answered.

Mint balled up her fists. "Err--who does she think she is! That stuck up rabbit!"

"Calm down Mint," Zakuro said. "She probably was just confused. She had been knocked out unconscious twice. Maybe she had forgotten that Kisshu turned her brother into a Chimera Anima. She just needs to be guided into the right direction."

"And who is going to do that?" Mint exclaimed.

Zaruko pointed a figure at Ichigo. Ichigo frowned instantly.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Aren't you the leader?" Zaruko chuckled.

Ichigo mumbled under her breath and turned around to look for Kisshu. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Well, before we search for that mystery Mew, we should go and tell Ryou about this." Ichigo said triumphantly, as a leader should.

* * *

Masami was still in Mew form, as she tucked her little brother in his bed. She pulled her right rabbit ear one more time to see if it would disappear. To her disappointment, it did not disappear. A cloud of sorrow and sadness covered Masami's face as she walked to her bedroom. As she was walking, her body glowed a bright white, and then she was herself again.

"Thank god…" Masami sighed. She scanned her room for any irregularities. Her room had plush pillows everywhere. The walls were white. She had tons of stuffed animals in her room. Most of the animals were rabbits. She had a trophy case filled with swimming awards. She started to step towards her bed until she heard a crunching noise under her foot. Masami had stepped on a piece of paper. She picked the paper up and quickly noticed what it was.

"How did this get on the floor?" Masami whispered. The piece of paper was Renzo's birth certificate. Masami's eye's started to tear up as she read the names of Renzo's birth parents. Masami tried to hold in her tears, for she knew if one tear fell from her face the other tears wouldn't stop crashing down.

"Mom…dad…"Masami whimpered. A tear fell on the crumpled paper and soon after, more tears fell on it.

Masami continued to cry as she put Renzo's birth certificate away. Masami inched her way into her bed.

"Why am I crying? I've had a good life until now right? I'm so happy!"

Masami's tears didn't stop falling from her eyes. She knew she was feeding herself lies. All Masami's life, she had to take care of her brother and raise him on her own. Neither she nor her brother could remember their parents. And now that Masami was a freak, that wasn't going to make her life any better.

Masami cried her self to sleep that night. She dreamt about seeing her whole family together again. Even though she knew that wish would never come true.

* * *

**She feels locked in her own life**

**Scared of what she might loose,**

**If she moves away from who she was.**

**And she's afraid of being free.**

**There's a way she knows is right,**

**And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking is a step of faith towards who she'll be.**

* * *

**A/N: Poor Masami! I feel so bad for her. Oh well….R&R people!! **


	3. Hope you die tonight!

Renzo was in the corner of his room, sprawled onto the floor. He was trembling with fear. Blood was splashed onto the white painted walls. Masami's eye's widened as she looked at her mother's tattered body, her face covered with dry tears. Masami's dad stood in the middle of the room as he held a 4-K 86 to his head, his fingers just itching to pull the trigger.

"Finally--I will obtain the ultimate power…" He said, his voice filled with anger and hate.

All Masami could do was utter a silent, "why?" in regards to her father's comment. Masami's silver hair was covered in blood. Her shirt was ripped and her teddy bear's head was torn from its body. Her left leg was broken. Every tear she had stored up within her sapphire eyes was already shedded. She could not cry anymore. No matter how hard she tried to cry, she could not.

Masami's dad held a thick book in his left hand. The title read, "Reincarnation, the Ultimate and Final Liberation." Masami was only six years old. Her brother was only 10 months old.

"All men seek power, no matter what the cost is "The silver haired man exclaimed.

Masami managed to stand up, nearly falling back onto the ground. She had bruises all over her body.

"B-But…at what cost?" Masami managed to say, gasping for air. Her lungs felt as if they were going to explode. Her father laughed a maniacal laugh, and then walked towards Masami. He dropped his book, and then rapped his hand tightly around her neck. He lifted her into the air. Masami tried to struggle, but she had no more fight left in her.

"Oh…do not worry Masami, your mother and I will come back for you both. Let's face it...you are worthless. You brother is just as useless. You will never amount to anything! You'll probably become some busted up prostitute on the street, selling her self for money."

The father tightened his grip around Masami's neck. Masami began gasping for air. Masami put her hands on his, to try to get him to loosen his grip. That just invoked him. He slapped Masami across her face. She screamed in agonizing pain. The slap practically burnt her skin.

"I'll show you!" Masami gasped. "I'll be the best at what ever I do!"

Police siren could now be heard now. Masami's father pointed the gun to his head.

"When you grow up, you will be a failure! Do you hear me?"

The father put down the almost fainted Masami.

"Let me be your liberator." He spoke as he aimed the gun at Masami. A flash of white light flashed into her eyes. It then faded into darkness.

* * *

Masami woke up in an outbreak of sweat. She was painting wildly. She looked at her clock. It read seven thirty A.M.

"I was all just a dream…" Masami sighed. She tossed the covers from on top of her and walked down her steps. Her brother Renzo was down stairs in the living room, playing his Play Station 2. He was in his school uniform and had his book bag strapped to his back.

"Renzo, why are you dressed for school? Isn't it Saturday?" The sleepy Masami yawned.

"No it's Friday." He replied.

"What!?"

"Well yeah… Miss Maniko told me that there are seven days in a week!" Renzo said, while locked in an intense battle with Lady Yunalesca from Final Fantasy X. "Maaan, Lady Yunalesca owns! I can't beat her!"

Masami ran quickly up the steps and into her shower.

"Ok….I have five minuets to wash up, and then I have five minuets to take Renzo to school…Oh this is not going to end well…"

Masami jumped out of her shower and put on the Okumara school uniform. Masami brushed her silver hair quickly, leaving it in a cute hairstyle. She ran down the steps, grabbed her brother, and placed him on her back. She locked the house door and began to run at lightning speeds down the streets.

"M-Masami! W-Why a-are w-we going so fast?"

"I can't be late again! If I'm late one more time, I'll get suspended!" Masami yelled. Within mere seconds, Masami was standing in front of Renzo's elementary school.

"Go! Go! Go!" Masami commanded.

"How'd you get so fast?" Renzo asked awestruck by Masami's new growth in speed. Renzo must of forgotten about 'Mew Vanilla'.

"Uh…its just instincts oK?" Masami laughed nervously. "Have a fun day at school!" Masami exclaimed as she ran towards Okumara Middle school. Masami ran past numerous people. She bumped into a couple of citizens, but they could not catch a glimpse of who had bumped into them. Masami looked at her wrist to see what time was it, but to her disappointment, she forgot to put on a watch. Someone who was running the same speed as Masami ran next to her. She had red hair and had on the same uniform as Masami.

"Hey…do you have a watch?" Masami asked.

"I-Its seven fifty eight." The girl replied.

Masami lowered her head. "Oh…noes…"

"Hey…you're voice sounds familiar…" The red head stated.

Masami raised a brow." Hey…your's does too."

Masami and the red head looked at each other and starred each other down.

"Your that Mew!"

"Your that freak!"

"What you say?"

"What you say?"

Masami folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I thought I said I didn't want anything to do with you!"

Ichigo looked at her watch and paced back and forth. She had a chance to convince the new Mew to join Tokyo Mew Mew! Nevertheless, Ichigo could not risk being late again.

Ichigo extended her hand. "My name is Ichigo. Look, you belong on our team! You can help us fight the aliens who are trying to take over our world!"

"Say what?" Masami said, somewhat amused with Ichigo's comment. "Aliens? You have a problem Ichigo."

Ichigo shook her head. "I'm serious! Don't you remember Kisshu?"

Masami's skin started to shudder. She began to think about what happened yesterday. She would never forget it.

"Of course I do! So what? He was not an alien. He was a…err…elf like thingy."

Ichigo sweat dropped."You baka! Do you even know what an elf is?"

"Yes I do! And my name is Masami!"

Okumara's school bell rang loudly. Both Masami and Ichigo flinched as it rang. Masami looked at Ichigo and a slight smile covered her face. "Look, if you can beat me in a race, I'll join up with you."

Ichigo was startled by this comment. She was already tired from running as it was. However, something told her to agree to Masami's proposal.

"Fine…" Ichigo replied. "I'll race you."

* * *

Everyone's favorite Alien was floating in mid air, watching the many cars zooming around in the streets. His mind was drifting in thought. He was thinking about his precious little kitten, wondering if she ever thought of him. Kisshu sighed, then floated to a near by tree. He lay against the tree, his yellow eyes shinning as the wind blew his green hair into a state of calmness.

"Oh Ichigo…What will it take to win your heart? Why must you be in love with that tree hugger? It would be better if I just killed him off and we'd run away to a beach together."

Something started to gleam in the corner of Kisshu's left eye. Lying in the grass was a purple diamond shaped necklaces. Everything about it screamed death. He immediately knew what it was. It was a death-counting amulet that put a timed death on the head of anyone the user wanted to die. It was an old Cyniclon weapon. His first thought was to kill Masaya with it, but he'd figure he would test it out on the Mews first.

Kisshu made no hesitation to put the amulet on. The necklace glowed a bright purple…then stopped glowing all together. "I'm going to play with my kitten."

Ichigo and Masami were both running at lightning speeds. Ichigo looked at Masami.

"I--I won't let you w-win!"

Masami glared at Ichigo. "That is r-right! I-I AM going to win!"

To Masamu's horrible luck, she tripped up a little bit and fell on the ground. Ichigo smirked as she saw her opponent on the ground. That is when Kisshu appeared in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Hello Kitten…I…"

"Watch out!"

Ichigo was unable to control her speed and accidentally budded heads with Kisshu. The impact made both Kisshu and Ichigo fall to the ground. Masami ran up to Ichigo and Kisshu and began to laugh wildly.Kisshu got up and extended his hand to Ichigo.

"Need help getting up kitty cat?"

"No! What I need is for you to stay away from me!" Ichigo replied quickly. She stood back up."What are you doing hear Kisshu?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to see my kitten is all."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. Masami started to laugh even harder.

"That was hilarious!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Errrr…whats so funny?" Ichigo demanded. Kisshu looked at Masami, looking at how happy she is. He had almost forgotten about her.

"It's been a long time bunny. Have you accepted my proposal?"

Masami stopped laughing and wiped away her tears of utter joy. "I thought I cleared the issue up with you! No!"

Kisshu smirked, then teleported into mid air. Here Kisshu was…looking at his two favorite girls. The amulet glowed a bright purple. A small ball appeared in his left hand.

"Well…that's too bad. I geuss we will just have to play a little game…"

"What do ya mean 'little game'?" Masami asked.

"Death count." Kisshu said. A dark aura surrounded the two girls. A number appeared on top of both their heads. Ichigo looked at Masami and Masami looked at Ichigo.

"NYA! Kisshu…what did you do?"

Masami scratched her head. "This doesn't look so good."

Kisshu smiled. "If that number on top of your heads drop to zero, you will die."

An angry expresstion covered Masami and Ichigo's faces.

"What? You can't just play with our lives!" They both said in unison.

"Don't worry… who ever finds this ball after I throw it will live. The other will die. And the best part is the winner gets to spend a whole day with me. Isn't that great?"

Ichigo let out a high-pitched scream. "You can't be serious! I gotta transform!"

Ichigo looked at Masami, and to her horror, she had already transformed. Masami pushed Ichigo onto the ground and jumped over her head.

"HEHEHE!" Masami laughed.

"Hey! Come back! We need to work together!"

Masami stopped in her tracks. "We'll make this our race!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. This was not a playing matter! "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamophi-sis!"

Once transformed, Ichigo ran in the same direction Masami ran too. They were both in a thicket of trees. Ichigo could not find Masami…no matter how hard she looked. Oh, boy…Ichigo was in trouble.

Masami's bunny ears were sticking up. "If I can trace the sound waves the impact of the ball gave off, maybe I can find it…" Masami started to take a few steps towards the sound waves. She came closer and closer to the sound waves, until she was the ball in the branch's of a tree. Masami sighed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Ichigo.." She mumbled as she reached for the ball. But one thing stopped her. A giant spider landed right on her white gloved covered hand. Masami started to shake wildly. Her whole body went into shock. She screamed at the top of her lungs…

"KISSHU!"

Ichigo heard Masami's scream and started to run into the direction in which the scream came from. Kisshu teleported in front of Masami.

"Your giving up already bunny?"

"P-Please….k-kill it…" Masami managed to say, despite her fear.

Kisshu looked at the spider. "Your afraid of that little creature?"

"J-JUST K-KILL I-IT!"

Kisshu took the spider off of Masami's hand.

"Ewwww! You touched it! Stay away from me!"

Masami took two steps away from Kisshu.

Kisshu smiled and brought the spider closer to Masami. Masami shrieked.

"If I kill the spider, you have to go on a date with me."

Masami almost threw up a little in her mouth. "What? Are you high?"

Kisshu held the spider two inches away from Masami's face. Masami almost fainted. "Ok…I'll do what ever you want! Just please get that thing away from me!"

Kisshu took the amulet off of his neck and put it in Masami's hand. The ball disappeared and the number ontop of Masami's head faded away.

"I'll see you latter my play boy bunny!" He said, pleased with Masami's answer. Kisshu then teleported from Masami's sight. Masami collapsed onto the ground. Ichigo finaly found Masami and ran to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm sorta ok." Masami sighed as she got up.

Ichigo looked all around her for any sight of Kisshu. "Where did that snake go?"

A light blush covered Masami's face. "Uh….I um faught him and won!"

"Really? All by yourself?"

"Uh…Yeah!Err…anyways…I was thinking about your group…and uh…"

"So you'll join?"

"I never said that!" Masami exclaimed while waving her hands around.

Ichigo grabbed Masami's hand. She ran as fast as her feat could take her. "Well…lets go to Café Mew Mew! I'm sure Ryou and Keiichiro will be happy to see you!"

Masami's body was being dragged against the ground."Wa--Wait! Y-Your hurting me!"

I'm an angel, I'm a devil I am sometimes in between

I'm as bad as it can get

And good as it can be

Sometimes I'm a million colors

Sometimes I'm black and white

I am all extremes

Try to figure me out you never can

There's so many things I am!

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

and powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am!

I'm someone filled with self-belief

I'm haunted by self-doubt

I've got all the answers

I've got nothing figured outI like to be by myself

I hate to be alone

I'm up and I am down

But that's part of the thrill

Part of the plan

Part of all of the things I am!

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

and powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

!I'm a million contradictions

Sometimes I make no sense

Sometimes I'm perfect

Sometimes I'm a mess

Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

But,I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am!

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

and powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am!

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes!I was rushing! Enjoy and review!


	4. Hate every beautiful day

* * *

I am so sorry people! I have been so busy lately! I have not been on in like, years. Yes, I am alive and kicking baby! So let us start chapter four!

* * *

Masami and Ichigo burst through the doors of Café Mew Mew. Masami's blue eye's scanned the café intensively. The lighting inside of the café clashed with the bright manila painted walls. This gave Masami a throbbing headache.

"So, you work here?" Masami asked, trying to get her mind off her headache.

A cheery expression landed on Ichigo's face. The red head sat down at one of the tables and Masami did the same.

"Yeah…it's a really nice place if you exclude some of the people I work with."

Masami sighed. She found her head unintentionally falling onto the table. Her silver hair fell in all kinds of different directions.

"This place seems pretty dull to me. It seems to 'high class'. What are you….a waitress?"

Ichigo sensed Masami's boredom and placed the corkiest smile she could muster upon her face.

"It's not dull…really! Once you meet the others, you'll like it here!"

Masami thought about Ichigo's comment. Like it here? Who said anything about Masami staying at Café Mew Mew? Masami's thoughts were interrupted by faint footsteps being heard. Masami picked her head up and gave an alert stare in the direction the footsteps were coming from.

"What is it Masami? Do you see something--?"

Ichigo looked in the same direction as Masami. Standing there was just Keiichirro. He smiled at the two girls. Masami did not return the favor.

"Ichigo, isn't it a little bit too early to open up the Café?"

Ichigo looked at Masami and laughed. She scratched the back of her head. If Ryou knew that Ichigo came early, he would make her start working. Ichigo knew she had better make this explanation quick.

"Ah….ha, ha, this is Masami. I ran into her the other day, and I figured out that she's a Mew Mew."

Masami's head sunk even lower then before.

"For the love of God….why?" Masami moaned miserably.

Keiichiro smiled politely, and walked over to Masami. He extended his hand out to her. Masami lifted up her hand slow and weakly. She could not quite grasp his hand right. After several times of trying, Masami shook his hand, her head still drooped down onto the table.

"Hello Masami. My name is Keiichiro. Are you one hundred percent positive that you are a Mew? Do you have a weird mark somewhere on your body?"

"I dunno….I came out of the shower too quickly today. And to answer your first question, I don't wanna be a freakin' Mew--"

Ichigo placed her hand over Masami's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Keiichiro nodded his head. "Alright Masami, I'll see if Ryou can figure out if you're a Mew or not, ok?"

Keiichiro left into another room. Masami glared at Ichigo as Ichigo smiled at Masami.

"Who is that?" Masami said, as if all the life had been sucked out of her. If Masami had to guess, she would guess that Keiichiro was about to get the head of this operation. She knew that Keiichiro was too nice to be a boss. Heck, Masami has two bosses. They both are mean and unforgiving if she is ever late. Ah, the joys of being a teenage girl who has no parents.

Ichigo leaned closer to Masami's right ear and put her hand over her mouth. "Ryou is the biggest jerk I've ever met in my life. Do not take this guy too lightly. It might cost you."

Masami lifted her head and raised a brow. "A tough boss hm? I work two jobs Ichigo. Both of my bosses are freakin' stiffs. I can handle even the toughest boss."

Just when Ichigo was about to reply, Ryou and Keiichiro walked into the room they were in. Keiichiro held a large box of syringes. Each one was about twelve inches long. Masami does not do needles. In fact, Masami has a very mild case of Aichmophobia. Masami had never gotten a shot before, but she has seen episodes of Scrubs and Gray's Anatomy. Masami hates doctors. They are wicked and evil people. When Masami took Renzo to the emergency room, the doctor began asking Masami personal questions like "Where do you live? How old are you? What's you name?" When Masami refused to answer those questions, he said he could not inspect Renzo's slight cough.

"Are you Masami?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Hai." Masami answered, her voice sounding a bit unsure. Keiichiro took a needle out of the box and readied it. Masami jumped with fear. The bad kind of fear.

"Oh no…you're not coming near me with that…"

Keiichiro passed the syringe to Ryou. Ryou starred ominously at Masami. "Relax, it's just a shot."

Masami's lower eye started to twitch. Masami heard that line before. "Just a shot? Y-You're crazy!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Nya…this isn't going to end well…"

Ryou stepped closer to Masami and Masami jumped out of her chair and took a step backwards.

"Would you stop being such a baby?"

Masami shook her head. "My fear is greater then my will!"

Ryou sighed deeply. "If you're not going to take this seriously, then leave."

Ichigo gasped at Ryou's comment. Ichigo knew fairly well that Masami was going to take him up on his offer.

"After all the trouble I went thought to bring Masami hear….you can't do that!"

Ryou turned his full attention to Ichigo. Oh man, Ichigo knew what was going to happen next.

"Since you came here early Ichigo, you can start your shift."

"Whaaaa….that's not fair!" Ichigo wined. She lowered her head in self-pity. Masami looked at Ichigo them looked at Ryou. Masami did not want Ichigo's effort to be in vain.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Masami walked over to Ryou slowly. Once she reached him, she prepared herself for the worst pain she would ever feel in her life. Ryou brought the syringe towards Masami's arm, but Masami quickly moved out of the way. Ryou tried to stick Masami with the needle a second time, but she quickly moved out of the way. After several attempts to draw blood from Masami, Ryou stopped trying all together.

"I-I can't do it! The agonizing pain! I'd rather die!"

Now Ryou was becoming irritated. "I have to find out what you were infused with."

Ichigo, who was busy observing the two, saw a spider attaching it's self on Masami's shoulder.

"Masami, there is a spider on your shoulder…."

Masami turned her back facing Ryou. "AHHHH, WHERE IS IT--OOOOOUCH! YOU BAKA!" Masami wailed, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, "You shot me! It burns!"

Masami ran to the nearest corner and starred at Ryou. "You shot me…"

Ryou took the blood sample off the syringe and handed it to Keiichiro. Keiichiro took it to another room.

"If you think you have a Mew mark, go in the bathroom and find it."

Masami collected herself. The stinging pain in her back went away. Masami walked past Ryou and a vein popped out of her head.

"Why don't you try that again baka?" She said, with a murderous intent in her voice. With that said, she stormed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh….Taruto what should I do? I love Ichigo, but I also love that new Mew."

Pai, who was working diligently on his laptop computer could not her but over hear Kisshu's comment.

"You baka…do you even know what love is?"

"Well…not really, but isn't it a type of connection two people have?" Kisshu beamed. He thought for once that he finally outsmarted Pai.

Pai sighed and began to type quickly on his laptop. "Love represents a range of human emotions which you don't have by the way, and experiences related to the sense of affection and sexual attraction. As an abstract concept love can usually refers to a strong, ineffable feeling towards another person."

"But love means the same in every language…." Kisshu added.

"I say you kiss her just like you did the cat girl." Taruto chimed in.

"You mean Ichigo? But she hated me when I did that."

"But she'll hate you so much that she'll love you!"

Pai began to type harder on his keyboard. "Honestly, are girls all you two ever think about? You two need to be helping me on gathering information."

Taruto frowned. "Hey, I was just answering Kisshu's question! I do not say anything when you talk about that green girl! What is her name? Lena, Lentace--?"

"Her name is Lettuce, and I don't talk about her."

"Oh yes you do," Kisshu said. "When you think you are thinking thoughts to yourself, you say them out loud."

Pai opened his mouth to say something, but considered that Kisshu could have been right.

"Anyway Taruto, I'm taking my Usagi-chan on a date tomorrow."

"What ever." Pai sighed. "I'm the only one who cares about our planet."

* * *

A furious look was plastered on Masami's face. Her skin was just itching to get out of the white waitress outfit Keiichiro had given her. Masami kept mumbling things under her breath.

"Ichigo….are you sure she's ok?" Lettuce asked, while Pudding juggled plates for the customers in the café.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah Lettuce. She is just a little agitated. I'd be mad too if my Mew mark was a play--"

"I CAN HEAR YA ICHIGO!" Masami yelled.

Ichigo looked at Masami, and then brought herself closer to Lettuce's ear. "And Ryou forced her to work here, even though she already has two jobs."

"ICHIGO!"

Mint stopped drinking her tea and glanced at Masami. "Will you please keep your volume down?"

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING? WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING YOU SNOBBY LITTLE--"

Ichigo ran over to Masami and covered her mouth. "Shh!"

Masami calmed down a little bit, but she was still angry. Zakuro walked over to Masami with a tray that had two lime slushy's on top of it.

"Maybe this will calm you down."

Masami looked at the tray and took it Zakuro. Maybe she was right.

"Those two men over there ordered the slushy's." Zakuro pointed.

Masami straitened out her 'overly puffed' dress and arrived at her destination. One man had red hair and the other one had brown hair.

"It's about time!" The red head exclaimed. "Hey Tuzu, I bet you twenty bucks that I can drink my slushy faster than you can!"

"No, no Datchi I couldn't possibly--"

Masami pushed Tuzu out of his seat and glared at Datchi. She stuck a straw into the slushy.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? COME ON!"

Datchi's eye's widened.

"Wait, I didn't even challenge you…"

Masami stuck a straw down Datchi's drink. Everyone in the café looked at Masami. Ichigo, Lettuce and Mint sweat dropped.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LOOK AT ME, OR ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK? ONE, TWO, THREE, START!"

In a matter of seconds, Masami drunk the full slushy, not even succumbing to brain freeze once. Masami stood up and looked at the red headed man with fire in her eyes. She extended her hand out.

"GIVE ME THE FREAKIN' CASH! ALL YOU MEN ARE BAKAS!"

Scared, Datchi handed Masami twenty bucks. He picked up Tuzu, and then they both ran out of the café. Masami looked at the rest of the café.

"SO, WHO WANT'S TO CHALLENGE ME IN A SLUSHY DRINKING CONTEST FOR TWENTY BUCKS?" Masami roared.

More men walked up to the counter and bought slushy's like mad. Masami stood there watching with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well….at least she's getting us money…" Lettuce sighed.

"BRING IT ON WIMPS!"

**Six Hours Later,**

Masami is sitting in the middle of her bed now, her head throbbing with brain freeze. The moonlight was not really helping her deal with it either. Masami threw her pillow over her head.

"Ah….when will this pain end? I must of drank a trillion of those slushy's….I don't wanna see another lime again!"

* * *

She likes chocolate in the morning  
She drinks her coffee late at night  
You can sense that she is guarded  
But that's alright  
She'll fall asleep while your still talking  
With unfinished books beside her bed  
She'll cancel all of her appointments  
And go shopping instead

And in spite of what is right  
Far beyond what she'd except  
When the moon begs the question  
Will you have the answer yet?  
Can't you just adore her?  
Can't you just adore her?

She loves to watch the sunset  
But she is partial to the rain  
With those tears and that umbrella  
Her allure goes unexplained  
You made dinner in your apartment  
You both assume that she'll be late  
She always has the best intentions  
Her goodness is innate

And in spite of what is right  
Far beyond what she'd except  
When the moon begs the question  
Will you have the answer yet  
Can't you just adore her?  
Can't you just adore her?  
Why can't you just adore her?

I like chocolate in the morning...

* * *

Review!! I love you all! Be sure to review cause in the next chapter, our favorite alien and play boy bunny date! Oh and it's Masami's Birthday next chapter!! YAY!!


	5. Smile like you mean it!

**A/N: Sorry, my faithful reviewers and readers. Summer academy has been a real pain in the ass. Urg….I hate my teachers so much right now. I hope my fluff does not suck! This could possibly be the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes. You have all been waiting for this date...as well as Masami's birthday.**

* * *

The birds started to chirp a harmonious melody into Masami's window. The luminous rays of the sun joined the bird's song, as if it was Masami's own wake up call. Masami's eyes began to twitch. Masami pulled her flora printed comforter over her head, but the sun's light was relentless. Masami did not want to wake up. Working at the café had drained the life out of her. After a few seconds of light breathing, Masami fell back into stage one of deep sleep.

"Masami…Masami…Masami…" A faded voice whispered. The voice seemed like it was reverberating in the very center of her ear. Masami grunted loudly. It was her birthday today! Who the hell was saying her name?

"Wha--"

Splat!

Masami's face impacted with a large vanilla frosted cake. The frosting smeared all over her face. Masami opened her eyes in repugnance, only to be welcomed by her little brother Renzo laughing up a storm. Masami instantaneously balled her fists up.

"You baka!"

Renzo could have just died laughing. Tears of absolute ecstasy began to run down his face.

"Silly Masami!" Renzo said, laughing even harder.

Masami threw her covers off her bed and glared at her brother, frosting hanging off her eyebrows.

"Start Running! I'll give you a head start!"

Renzo took the hint and started running down the hallway. He began toppling over bookshelves, keeping Masami a great distance away from him.

"I'm supposed to do a lot of things today! Tasumi is coming over to pick me up! I can't meet her with icing on my face!"

Renzo ignored Masami's comment and jumped down the staircase. Once he reached the bottom, he turned towards Masami and stuck his tongue out. Masami then grew blind with rage, and tried to jump down the staircase also. Bad idea. Masami jumped into the air and hit the ceiling. Afterwards, she tumbled all the way down the rest of the staircase. Masami grabbed her leg immediately. It felt as if it was broken.

"Ouch." Masami whimpered. She scanned the living room for Renzo but there was no sign of him. Masami managed to get up and limped back up stares to get her first aid kit.

"The day hasn't even started and I'm already hurt."

Masami entered her room. It was a catastrophe. On the floor in front of her, was the purple amulet Kisshu had given her. She crept down to get it slowly. As she got closer to the amulet, it started to glow a bright purple.

"This thing is weird…" Masami said silently. Masami put her hand out to grip the amulet and it glowed even brighter. Before Masami even knew it, her leg was healed.

"Masami, what ever happened to our parents?"

Masami quickly turned around. Her brother Renzo held a family photo in his hands. A woman with crimson hair held a newborn baby in her hands. A man with silver hair stood next to the woman, a smile plastered on his face. Next to him, was a small girl with silver hair. She had the brightest smile plastered on her face. The sight of the family brought tears to Masami's eyes.

"Where'd….you find…."

"Lying in front of the White Room." Renzo replied, his eyes tearing up also.

The White room was what the siblings called the only room in their house that could not be opened. It had an aura of mysteriousness about it, but no matter how hard the duo tried, they could not get it open. Masami dreamed about that room numerous times. She dreamt about finding the answer to life in that room. Happiness. Masami did not really hear that word too often. Moreover, when she did, it was someone else who was feeling it.

"I-I…--" Masami started to say, but for the life of her could not say it. She wanted to confess to Renzo everything. The mew project, her being infused with a Riparian brush rabbit….everything. However, she could not bring herself to do so. Why was she feeling so weak? Masami clutched the amulet in her hand.

"Renzo…when I come back…I want to tell you…everything." And Masami truly meant that. She turned to leave her room, but Renzo started to whimper.

"Masami…when you go, I won't have anyone to watch over me."

Masami's heart jumped at his comment. Why would he say something like that? Masami has often told Renzo that she would always stay by his side, no matter what. They were brother and sister, but more importantly, they were family. Masami wrapped her arms around her brother. He automatically started to cry astringent tears.

"But you're fourteen! I am only seven! You'll die before I do!"

"Don't worry kid…I'll always be around." She said, calmness to her voice. "It's you I'm worried about! You're almost older than I am!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." And with that said, Masami picked out her outfit, and quickly got her things ready for when her friend came to pick her up. She was sure to bring the amulet, just in case. Masami sat in her living room. Though their house was not what you would call, big….it was what they had called home for several years. Renzo ran down the steps and looked at Masami with a shining aspiration in his eyes.

"Masami! I'm going to Timmy house!"

"Ok Renzo! Just be sure to be home by six ok! I should be back from the swim meet by then!"

Renzo nodded, and then ran out of the front door. Standing in front of the door was a blue haired girl, smiling at Masami.

"Hi Tasumi! Are you all set for our meet?"

"Uh…Masami…you didn't forget did you? You are the only one swimming remember? You're being observed by the Olympic judges."

"D-did…you just…say O-Olympic--?" Masami stuttered. She was taken by total surprise. She had been waiting for this moment to come. If she had made it into the Olympics, she would have achieved total greatness. It was an honor…no privilege… to be in the Olympic judges. Nobody had better mess this up. Masami grabbed her gym bag and scampered out the door.

"Come on Tasumi! We are going to be late!"

Tasumi grinned. Her friend was always so energetic. Therefore, it did not take long for them to arrive to Okamura Jr. High. They quickly changed into their swimsuits, and met up with the rest of the team.

"Nice work Masami." A cherry haired girl said. She did not sound too thrilled when she said it.

"Hmm…what's this? Misty has turned a new leaf?" Masami said, narrowing her eyes at her teammate. "I guess its ok though. Even you couldn't make me mad right now."

Misty frowned at Masami. She let out a sigh then walked away.

"Alright! Go Masami!" A girl with olive colored hair said, as she ran up to high five Masami. "You told Misty off! Finally. She thinks she is so high and mighty!"

"Yeah Nanako! Thank you! Somebody had to tell her off!" Masami said triumphantly. The locker room door opened, and everyone stood in a straight horizontal line.

"Wow…look at coach…" Tasumi whispered to her Masami. Her coach now had her brown long hair around her shoulder's letting it fall oh so delicately. It was not in a ponytail anymore, as it had been for so many years. She also had on a dress. She looked transformed. The coach looked at each of the swimmers and smiled blissfully at them.

"Hey! You finally look like a girl now!" Masami joked.

"Yeah…yeah…Kartami--" She said, grasping onto her clipboard. She cleared her voice.

"I come out as a new woman on this day…just as my little bunnies are now dangerous rabbits. Each one of them has their own strength. At first, it was a little hard to cooperate with them, for so many different personalities were clashing with others. To Nanako's boyish charm…to Yuki's silent ways, we always had a different problem to overcome. However, what stood out the most, was our conceited bunny, Masami. Not only is she the MVP of this team, she is the bright light that shown our way to where we are now. It was my honor to guide Masami, and make her stronger. Nevertheless, in the end, she has made us stronger. She has so many responsibilities….being this team's leader, and taking care of her seven-year-old brother, she is truly extraordinary. Now, as I watch her try out for the Olympics, I feel a small piece of me being destroyed. But I will always remember her. Here is to you Kartami! See you later! Love…coach."

Each swimmer was beaming with joy. Masami threw her hand into the air.

"Three…two…one…!"

"TEAMWORK!" They all yelled, hugging each other afterwards. Even Misty joined the group hug. Tears started to run down Tasumi's cheeks. She tried to blink most of them away.

"Oh…Masami! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Hey…stop crying! If you cry…I'm going to start crying to!" Masami answered back.

"It's too late…I'm already crying…" Nanako said, her eyes twinkling with despondency.

"Oh you guys…" Masami said, after a long pause. "You guys are the best! This won't be the last time I see you guys!" A few tears started to escape from Masami's eyes. Soon after, Masami started to cry too. The coach grabbed a cake from the utility closet.

"Happy birthday Kartami."

Masami glanced at her coach, and then blew out her candles. As she blew the candles out, she felt like she blew away every worry she had.

"Ok Kartami, you have about five minuets to practice ok?"

Masami nodded, and then quickly ran to Okamura's pool.

"For all of my teammates, I'm going to blow the judges away!"

Masami stood next to the cerulean colored water, and took a deep breath. She readied herself to swim the best she ever swam before. If she sucked now, she would never show her face to her team again. She took the amulet Kisshu had given her, and clutched it in her hands. Which would she choose, saving the world, or living her dream? Living her dream for sure! Ryou had been a total jerk to her. Oh well…his loss.

"Hi Usagi-chan!"

Masami fell into the twenty ft deep pool. At first, she stayed under water, trying to figure out who messed up her aura. That is right….aura. Then it clicked. It was that nuisances of a boy…Kisshu. Kisshu looked into the pool, wondering were Masami could have gone. He was cautious not to get to close to the water though, because Kisshu cannot swim. Masami put her finger on her forehead. This baka….what was he doing here? Masami swam up to the surface, and quickly saw Kisshu's face, making her blood boil.

"You…" She said, her pulse striking in her neck. "…I could have drowned!"

"Well…it's not my fault. I told you I was coming Usagi-chan." Kisshu answered back, amused by Masami's reaction of seeing him. Oh no…Kisshu could ruin Masami's chances of joining the Olympics.

"Oh no you don't!" Masami cried, grabbing Kisshu's legs, and practically dragging him into the water. Under the water, she began to force his head under the water, trying to drown him. Kisshu teleported quickly into the air. Masami frowned, and threw her fist up into the air.

"Look what you did Usagi-chan…now I'm all wet."

"Your gonna be more then just wet when I get down with you!" Masami said with a small smirk as she jumped out of the pool. She pointed the amulet at Kisshu.

"Ha ha ha! Now who has the advantage?!"

In a split second, Kisshu had taken the amulet out of Masami's hands. Masami blinked several times, ashamed of how quickly she had just been owned. Kisshu pointed the amulet at the pool. The water suddenly turned into a pool of bricks. Masami opened her mouth in total disbelief. She knew it. He would always find some way to make her life hell. The shock of having her dream pulled from under her nose slightly paralyzed Masami.

"Now then…lets leave this place, shall we?"

Kisshu grabbed Masami around her waist. Masami tried to object to Kisshu's comment, but could not. Masami could fell her dream sliding away from in between her fingers. And she could do nothing about it. After a while, Masami's vision blurred. Everything she saw blackened out.

"Wake up Usagi…Usagi…wake up."

Masami's eyes crept open.

"Wha--what happened…?"

Masami's vision cleared, and a pink rosy blush covered her face. Kisshu was about three inches from her face. He had a self-confident smirk plastered on his face. That made her blush even more. She quickly backed away from the alien.

"Where…where am I?" Masami looked around, and saw an orange painted sky. She appeared to be sitting on top of a hill, and the sun was nearly setting.

"Finaly…you're awake Usagi-chan. I thought I had to perform mouth to mouth precipitation."

Masami let out a slight yelp. "Wait a minuet…I know where we are…we are at the hill, in my backyard…"

"I didn't know where else to take you…seeing as you had on your swimsuit."

Masami's face flushed a deep red. "W--Woa woah woah….how did it get so dark?" Please…don't let it be she was knocked out…please do not let it be she was knocked out…

"You fainted Usagi-chan, right into my arms!"

Masami wanted to bite her arm off. Well not really bite her arm off…but she felt like it. Masami smacked her self.

"You…you better not have gotten any ideas baka. I loathe you. I really do."

No matter what she said, Kisshu seemed to just laugh at her insults. Then he would just smirk at her. That would just make her even madder, and he would just laugh at her more. Ah,…this is confusing. Masami turned around faced her house.

"Tomorrow Hill." Masami said while standing up. "My brother and I named this hill long ago. Whenever we stood on the hill, we could see a glimpse of tomorrow almost…with the streetlights and all. I first said what my dream was here….but you destroyed it."

"But you can build a new dream…swimming sucks anyway. Besides, you look better with me."

"Don't say that!" Masami shot at Kisshu. "Swimming is my passion! It is my life!…At least…it was my life. You don't get many wishes in the world you know." Masami paused for a minuet. "And you know what else?! They never come true! Even when you beg…even when you pled…all you are doing is giving yourself false hope! My life has been a living hell! Don't you see? You aren't doing anything to help my life out!"

Bitter tears started to form in Masami's eyes. But no. She was strong. She would not cry...especially in front of Kisshu. A lucid tear escaped her left eye, and soon after, more began to fall. However, now, Masami was weak. She was Vulnerable. This time, she was not just feeding herself lies. Now, she was speaking the truth. And the truth hurt. It hurt badly. Masami collapsed onto the ground in front of Kisshu, trying to wipe away her stray tears. Kisshu looked in awe at the crying Masami. She did not look like the girl who wanted to murder him anymore. Now, she looked like a helpless stray puppy. Her bunny ears and tail popped up.

"I'm a freak! I am a mutant! I pray to God, so he can possibly give me the reasons as to why I am hurting so much on the inside, and if he can grant my wish. And you know what? He does not care! He does not love me! Praying to him is like praying to a tree! He has never done anything for me, and never will!"

Now, this was becoming too much for Kisshu to witness. He thought about just leaving her, but that would be wrong. Masami was hurting so much right now.

"I hate life and the game I have to play every day! It is always a struggle for me! I just want out!"

That is it, he had to do something. Now she was having suicidal thoughts. Would she kill herself right-then-and-there? No…then, he would have her blood on his hands. After all, this was his fault.

"Usagi-chan…"

"No! I am sick of you Kisshu! Just go away already! You are a baka! A stupid…stupid…stupid baka!"

Kisshu crouched down and softly grabbed Masami's chin. Masami stopped crying, her sapphire eyes drowned in sorrow.

"You should never have any thoughts like that. To me, you are a beautiful girl. And if you killed yourself, your blood would be on my hands…I'm sorry."

Masami was taken by both surprise and confusion. But, before she could sort out all her thoughts, and reply to Kisshu's comment, she felt Kisshu's lips attach themselves to hers. She wanted to object, she wanted to yell, but she did not. She slowly closed her eyes and joined the blissfulness around them.

For once, she was happy.

* * *

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

* * *

**A/N: I think I got way too in to that. ARG! I will proof read better latter. So what did you think? I think it was good. I might update again tomorrow.-gasps- Yeah… I know. You people are elated. When I get into the next chapter, things are going to get really sad and serious. Be prepared for a lot of angst. Wish Masami a Happy Birthday! Her birthday is really in March…but I did not want to wait till' next year!**


	6. Stop and Stare

**A/N: Oh my gosh…you guys are going to hate me so much for this. But, this has to be done. Trust me; this hurts me more than it will hurt you. I was a bit hesitant in updating, seeing as how I only got one review. There are like, 14 of you all watching this. Please review. If you don't review, I won't have the courage to write the next chapter.**

* * *

"MASAMI…HELP ME!"

Masami broke away from Kisshu, she immediately stood up. She knew exactly who screamed her name. Her rabbit ears confirmed it, the scream came from Renzo. Her now jumbled thoughts became even more scattered. One thing was for sure though…she had to see why he screamed her name.

"Uh…Kisshu, what time is it?" Masami said, her eyes wondering down to the ground. What should she do? No…now was not the time to ask herself questions. Family always comes first.

"That does not matter anymore, my Usagi-chan--" Kisshu started to say, but Masami got up and ran towards her back door. She struggled to open the door. After a while of fidgeting with the door knob, she then noticed it was locked. Damn….she left her keys at the swim meet. She had to think. She had to clear her mind. Masami took a deep breath, and then kicked her back door down.

"Renzo?! Renzo?! Where are you?!" Masami yelled. She glanced at her kitchen clock and her skin turned a sickly white. It was almost eight 'o clock. Anything could have happened to Renzo. Anything. She ran upstairs, hoping…no praying that Renzo had just cut his finger or something. She glanced into his room.

He was nowhere to be found. Masami ran into her room and started to knock everything over.

"Renzo! Are you here?!"

No response.

Masami looked into the bathroom and couldn't find him. She began to panic. Drops of perspiration began to form around her face. She slowly walked backwards, and bumped into a door. The White room's door. It was slightly cracked open. Masami cocked an eyebrow. Renzo defiantly couldn't have opened the door. As Masami reached for the door knob, she felt a strange presence around her. It was an eerie presence, defiantly not a good one. Masami felt as if the air around her was choking her. Part of her didn't want to open the door, but the other part of her did.

"What is wrong?" Kisshu asked, standing directly behind Masami. Masami was almost startled by his voice. Masami opened the door, and her eyes widened with fear. She fell on the back of her hands.

"This--place…my dream…"

There were blood stains all over the walls. In the center of the room, were two bodies. They smelled as if the had been dead for ages. The bodies looked like the adults in the picture Renzo had shown Masami earlier. The bodies were lying in what appeared to be a drawn circle on the ground.

"I--I will not believe it!" Masami gasped. Where was Renzo? Were the people on the ground really her parents? How come she couldn't smell the putrid stench of those dead bodies? The world was unraveling too fast around her.

"How come I can't get a grasp of reality?!" Masami yelled out loud. No ordinary person could have opened the door to this room, and Masami knew that.

"Kisshu…give me the amulet. I have got a hunch that I know that things are connected to this."

Without hesitation, Kisshu handed the amulet to Masami. Now, this situation, Kisshu would not get involved in. He disappeared as soon as he handed her the amulet. Masami clutched the amulet in her right hand, her Mew jewel in her right.

"No one kidnaps Renzo and gets away with it! Mew Mew Vanilla…..Metamorpho--sis!"

Once transformed, Masami ran to her front door. Once she opened it, Ichigo was standing in her doorway.

"Please…tell me Masami…tell me it is not true!" Ichigo asked. "I trusted you."

"What's not true? Look Ichigo…I don't have time for this--"

"Kisshu told me that you joined his side!" Ichigo finally blurted out.

A faint smile appeared on Masami's face.

"What?! Ichigo…I have to go. As a matter of fact…I need the team's help."

"What--we will not do no such thing! You're a traitor! Ryou wanted me to come and get you 'because there were some unidentified waves coming from somewhere…but, I will not waste my time with you. I'm going to go tell Ryou right now what you've become."

With that said, Ichigo started to run to Café Mew Mew. Masami sighed. She was totally freaking out on the inside. The amulet in her hand began to glow a bright purple. She took three steps forward. The amulet began to glow an even brighter purple. Ichigo was out of her mind. Since when did she start believing anything Kisshu said? Masami started to dash in compliance to the amulet's glowing. Was she jealous? Nah, Ichigo had a boyfriend. Did Kisshu even tell her what had happened? Masami doubted it. Masami shook her head of her scattered thoughts and focused on her main priority….Nothing else mattered. Renzo had to be saved.

Ichigo rushed to the Mew Mew Café. She just hopped that the café wasn't closed. Kisshu couldn't have been telling the truth, but it was the way he said it that boiled her blood. Masami couldn't be trusted. She was new. This was her second day with the Mews.

_"Hi Koneko-chan! I just wanted to tell you that your beloved new friend is eating out the palm of my hand. She doesn't need you anymore…"_

Ichigo pushed that comment from her mind. It just couldn't be true. But she knew she couldn't believe it. Ichigo arrived at the the Café, and busted through the doors.

"RYOU!! We need to talk--"

All of the mews began to stair at the red head. Ichigo slightly blushed, then walked over to Lettuce.

"What is going on?" Ichigo whispered.

"Ryou says that there is an unidentified phenomenon, just around the outskirts of the beach. It's not an alien or chimera anima…..he says it's a…"

"Ghost." Ryou finished as he walked into the manila colored room. Ichigo's face flushed with fear.

"D-Did you say…g-g-ghost?" Ichigo stammered. "We are not going to investigate are we?"

"Thankfully no. I think you girls are too inexperienced to go after this thing. Within time, the ghost should disappear….seeing as to it has no spirit to tie it to this world. However, it's emitting dangerous C-25 waves. That stuff can mess with your mind, as well as drain your energy." Ryou paused. "Where is Masami?"

Ichigo fiddled with her fingers. "Well, you see, she was already in Mew form, and I thought she was helping Kisshu with something, so I didn't go get her."

"You baka…" Ryou mumbled. "Do you think she went to investigate the ghost?"

"I don't know…and hey! I'm not a baka!"

Keiichiro ran into the room, with some kind of tracking device. "Ryou…something or someone is getting too close to the waves."

Ryou gave a glare at Ichigo. "You baka! I should make you go get her."

Masami found herself at an entrance to a cave. The cave was just in front of an ocean. The ocean waves banged against the ocean floor. Masami took one full breath of the ocean air. She lifted up her hand. It felt heavy with the air around her.

"Something is not right here…" She said to herself. It was now or never, and Masami planned to find out what ever was in that cave. But something kept her from going. Something was in that cave that could scar Masami for life. She welcomed it, but fled from it also.

Masami closed her eyes, and ran into the cave. The air felt as if it was crushing her. She crouched down, and held her arm. She could see something….a bright purple light. The amulet started to glow ferociously. This was it. This could be the beginning….or the end of her worries. Every time she took a step towards the purple light, her vision became blurred. The air presser was killing her. Still, she couldn't give up…not now anyway.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better.  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
Family in crisis that only grows older.  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?**

"Masami dear…you look absolutely luscious…."

"Who….who said that?!" Masami demanded. Her vision was fully distorted. Everything looked hazy.

"You can't see me…can you?" The voice laughed a bit. "You're going to be tastier then your brother."

Masami flinched at the voice. "Why don't you say that where as I can see you?!"

"Very well then."

Masami's vision started to return to normal. She looked at a man with silver hair. This was the man that was in her dream. This was the man whose body was lying in the center of the floor. Masami opened her mouth to say something, but then glanced at a body lying beside him. It clearly belonged to Renzo. Masami stood there befuddled. What should she say?

****

Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are,  
the confessions...!! of a broken heart!  
Of a broken heart!

"What…did you do…to Renzo, dad?!"

The silver haired man glared at the now blonde Masami. "You are to call me Jace, you insect. What did I tell you? You were going to be a failure."

Masami dodged the man's disrespectful comments and ran towards her brother. She held his head up and tried to feel for a pulse. Renzo's face was purple. No…he can't be…

"Renzo! Renzo wake up!" Masami screamed. Masami could feel the strings tied to her heart being pulled.

"No….you can't be dead! Get up! Get up! I'm a Mew! I have rabbit ears! Don't you want to laugh at me?"

Pungent tears started to fall from Masami's eyes. They hit Renzo's cold, deceased body.

"Please! Please! Wake up!" Masami wailed. "I'll do anything! Anything! He doesn't deserve to go! I was his guardian!"

"You disgrace of a Kartami….you can bring him back with the Wishing Star Amulet you hold. Speaking of the amulet, you can give it back now. You don't deserve to wield it. You don't know of the power you grasp."

For a quick second, Masami clutched the amulet in her hand, aiming it at Renzo.

"Yes…bring him back so I can feast on him again. He has the purest soul I have ever tasted."

Masami threw the amulet on the far end of the cave, tears falling from her eyes.

"I should have been more careful! Please Renzo! God…please don't take him!"

**And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater.  
I dream of another you, one who would never.  
Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.**

**So,why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?**

Jace shrugged, and then smirked iniquitously at his daughter. "You're just like your mother. All high and mighty. I'll have so mush fun beating you till your flesh blisters off!"

Jace lifted his hand. Under his hand, was a steel sword, encrusted in purple diamonds. Masami continued to hold her brother, paying no mind to her father's murderous intent.

"I'm not the weak girl you thought was a disgrace so long ago. Damn it, I am a Mew Mew!" Masami summoned her rocket staff. "You're going to pay! You tortured Renzo and me so much! Die you bastard!"

"Oh…so you have some sort of power now? Does this remind you of something Masami? This is just how it was several years ago. You stand up for what you believe in, and then I beat you to a bloody pulp. Tell me…why don't you bring your brother back? "

"Because…..What exactly are you?! You kill people for power don't you?!" Masami shot back. "That book…what was it for?"

"Oh that old thing?" Jace smirked. "That book….it turned me into what I am now. I am The Grim Reaper. I seemed to have dropped the Wishing Star Amulet. I need both items to turn this world into the hell hole it needs to be turned into. Then I will be the wealthiest man in the world. Your mother is wondering out in the world…as we speak. I don't know if she was granted any powers. I needed a ritual sacrifice to be recreated to what you see now. Therefore…I killed your mother, and discarded my own body. I strive off of angst. I live off of sorrow. Preferably yours."

"Argh! You make me sick! Ribbon--Vanilla Rocket Staff Sanpoo!"

Masami's staff went straight threw Jace, and lodged itself inside a crack in the cave's wall. Jace appeared behind Masami's back, and stabbed her in the back with his sword. Masami staggered a bit, and then started to cough up blood.

"You're weak and vulnerable. You're pathetic. Couldn't you have dodged my attack?"

Masami collected herself and balled up her fists.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Masami said as she lunged blindly at her father. He grabbed her punch, and threw her into a wall. The rocks that crumbled off of the wall crashed down on top of Masami. Masami quickly got out of the wreckage. Her mew outfit was ripped. Her pride was tattered. She already knew she was weak. He didn't have to tell her that. Jace grabbed the amulet and aimed it at Masami.

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are,  
the confessions...!! of a broken heart!  
Of a broken heart!**

"I'm not going to give up!"

"Death Wish…Wind Riptide."

A whirlpool of water and wind surrounded Masami. Masami shrieked out loud. The wind began to slice her skin up, and the water made her wounds burn.

"I'll give you something far worse than death itself!"

"No matter what--" Masami began, but saw Jace summon a scythe. She had to act fast. The wind began to slice her face, making the heroin wince in pure pain.

"Rocket Staff!" Masami struggled to say. Her staff appeared in her right hand. "Ribbon--Rocket Staff Sanpoo!" This time, the staff knocked the amulet out of Jace's hand. As soon as the wind died down, Masami collapsed onto the ground. Masami tried to get back up, but her whole body felt numb. Jace walked towards Masami with a malicious smile on his face. He pointed his scythe at Masami. Masami was starting to black out. No….she couldn't die now! She had so much to live for! Jace's scythe turned into a gun, and he had his finger on the trigger.

"You're lucky I missed last time. This time I won't! Prepare to die!"

"Ribbon--Mint Echo!"

The blast shot Jace's gun out of his hand. Jace looked to see what had disrupted his fun. Five girls stood tall, glaring at him. They all looked pissed.

"You….you did this to Masami?" Ichigo asked her voice steady and clear.

"You all can die with her!"

"Ribbon--Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Pudding's attack encased Jace's feet in an orange jell-o. Masami blacked out. The last thing she saw was Ichigo running to her side.

**I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I ... I ... I ...  
I love you!**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are the confessions of a broken heart!**

**Ohh ... yeah**

**And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.**

* * *

**Five Days Later.**

The rain attacked Tokyo harder then ever. In the cemetery, were people dressed in black. Pudding grasped a hold of Lettuce's coat, and began to sob into it.

"I knew Renzo much more than a brother. He was the only family I had…"

Ichigo bowed her head in shame. If only she'd listen to her. She closed her eyes tightly as tears began to escape from her eyes. Ichigo had never been to a funeral, and never wanted to go to one ever again. Everywhere she looked, people were crying.

"And I…" Masami paused for a second. Tears began to slide down her face. "…Failed. I failed at protecting him. I'm sorry my dearest brother. Rest…in peace."

Masami stepped down from the podium, her best friend Tasumi running to her side.

"I'm so sorry Masami! So much weird stuff has been happening lately!" Tasumi said, embracing her crying friend. "Did they ever catch they guy who did it?"

Masami burst into tears at that comment. "No! I let him get away! I wasn't strong enough!"

"Its ok Masami…the police will catch him sooner or later! Nothing gets past our cops!"

Masami shook her head in sorrow. "Tasumi….you don't know anything!"

And with that said, Masami got out of her friend's hug and ran towards a cherry blossom tree. Zakuro and Mint walked over to Ichigo.

"This is my entire stupid fault!" Ichigo wailed.

Zakuro folded her arms. "No Ichigo. You did what you could. Besides, if she wants to lock herself in her room all day, then let her keep doing it. If she closes her self from the rest of the world, she'll never forget that moment. Let her work it out."

"Yeah….we tried to catch him, but he was some kind of ghost. Remember that Ichigo. If you hadn't of risked your fear of ghost…Masami could of died." Mint added.

Tasumi walked over to the three girls with a frown plastered on her face. "I know you guys know something! What happened?"

The three Mews were silent.

"Fine…I'll find out!" Tasumi yelled. "Nanako….come on. Let's go."

The green haired girl shot a glare at the Mews as they left. Masami hit the ground multiple times. Ichigo was taking this way to seriously. It was Masami's fault. All her fault. As the men put the coffin into the ground, Masami cringed.

"Damn it!" She yelled out loud.

* * *

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

* * *

**A/N: Possibly my second longest chapter ever. This was not as sad as I had hoped for it to be….but, o' well. Like I said….please review. The life of this story depends on it. There are exactly three chapters to go! After those three chapters are a Good Ending, a Bad Ending, and a special thank you! There will be a sequel called, Her Wish Will Come True. I thought I'd have at least forty reviews by the end of this! Help me reach my goal! Tell all your friends who'd like a good story to stop by and read! Sorry I killed off Renzo. Does it seem like Masami's life is getting worse as the chapters go on? Or is it just me? Don't worry Masami….I really love you!**

**Masami: You could give me a better time in this story stupid author!**

**Chiharu: Sorry. You'll get a good time soon! Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Masami: Oh yeah… (Hugs Wind Crystal) Thanks.**


	7. The Winged Trigger Comand

* * *

A/N: Hello my dear fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait. I had to do a plot progression for this chapter. I had to see what sequence was best to go first. Or something like that. Lots of angst and lots of re found memories are in this chapter. I think I'm going to drop the filler chapter. It just hasn't been as appealing anymore. Anyway, I think there might still be three chapters left. There is a surprising ending ahead of us. The ending is a GENUINE surprising. I haven't ended a story like this ever before.

* * *

Masami sat on her futon bed, her arms hugging her legs. How could she let something like that happen? It wasn't anyone's fault but hers. Masami's door was locked. She didn't want any of the Mews trying to consol her. As far as she could tell, she was inconsolable. When Masami returned home, the rotting corpses of her parents disappeared. Nothing seemed right. There were so many questions, but hardly any answers.

Masami looked at her bare ceiling. Her mind wondered continuously.

"…Would you have accepted me Renzo? Would you have accepted who I was?" Masami said, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Masami sighed deeply.

"Argh! Why am I so mad?" Masami exclaimed while jumping out of her bed. "Won't somebody…anybody answer me? Please tell me what I have to do to get payback! I'll do anything!"

Just as fast as Masami ended her comment, a greenish light shone in the corner of her room. Masami's eyes widened in astonishment as a green devil-like woman appeared from the light. She had purple hair, and her skin was a deep green color. Her fingers looked like claws. On top of her head was a pair of horns. Last but not least, she had purple diamonds tied in her hair. The diamonds looked like the one incrusted in The Wishing Star Amulet. Some how, the woman didn't scare Masami. Masami was used to the impossible happening.

"Who are you?" Masami said, a little guard in her voice.

"That does not matter. You do know of the power Sir Jace possesses right?"

Masami raised a brow. "What do you mean 'Sir Jace'?"

The woman bowed deeply. "My apologies. Have you heard of the Splice Materialization Spectrum?"

Masami squinted her eyes. "The what?"

The woman shook her head in anxiety. "You're clueless. But you are my daughter I presume."

Masami nearly collapsed on the floor in hearing the woman's sentence. The woman standing in front of her looked nothing like her mother. Let alone herself. Masami's eyes trailed to the ground. Masami started to remember what Jace had told her.

"…That bastard!" Masami screamed in absolute rage.

"Now…don't say such words Masami. It's not fresh-faced. Anyway, the Splice Materialization Spectrum is an incarnation of hell. Your father is the Grimm Reaper there, but is just a worthless assailant. He works for someone far more important. I need not speak her name. She is the one pulling the strings of the Existence Lost Endeavor Plan."

"And is that the plan to "turn the world into a hell whole"?" Masami said, sitting back on her bed.

"Yes. They are planning to turn the whole world, as well as space, into a second incarnation of hell. You, and only you are able to put a stop to their plan. Are you willing to do it?"

"Wait! How do I know you are not just telling me a bunch of lies! Out of all the people in the world, I am the only one that can save it?"

The woman crossed her arms. "Aren't you infused with animal DNA?"

"Ichigo and the others are infused with animal DNA too!"

"They don't have enough malevolence. They don't have enough anguish. They are not feeble."

Masami balled her fists up. "What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

The woman laughed a bit before answering Masami's question. "You're so naive."

The woman extended her arm, and in her claws, appeared a staff. The staff was black and incrusted in purple diamonds. Masami stared ominously at the staff. Masami stood up, and took in a guarded stance.

"Don't worry Masami. I will not strike you. Do not tell anyone of the power I am about to bestow onto you. This power should be enough to kill Jace, and his leader."

"Great." Masami said enthusiastically. "So, how does this work? I know there is some kind of catch, right?"

"Exactly. Once you call upon this power, you will more or less die. You will be dragged into the very depths of hell, feeding of empty souls for all of eternity. This power is called The Winged Trigger Command."

Masami sighed deeply. "My life is starting to sound like a bad movie. So If I do this, I can save Renzo?"

"You can do more than just same Renzo my child."

Masami smirked a little. "Ok I'll do it. Just give me the power. Hey, I never got your name mom. Is it still the same?"

The woman pointed her staff at Masami. "My name is Rhiannon now. Remember, you won't die once I bestow this power onto you. You'll die once you can not control it any longer. Ready?"

"I was born ready."

* * *

Masami found herself immersed in a world of blue. She walked around for a while, and then stopped.

"I can't do this anymore…" A voice echoed. The voice continued to echo through the world of blue. Masami turned to catch a glimpse at who was talking, but couldn't see anyone. All of a sudden, Masami's lungs felt like bursting. Masami quickly fell to her knees, un-able to speak. She placed her hands around her neck to try to subside the pain. There was only one problem…

Water started to fill up in what appeared to be a tank that Masami was now drifting in. She still couldn't breath. Masami desperately tried to swim up to the surface, but she couldn't find a surface. Before Masami fell unconscious, she was now standing on top of a hill. She turned around in utter confusion. She was in her backyard. Masami was standing on Tomorrow hill. Masami turned back around, and saw a silver haired man with a little girl sitting on top of his shoulders.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Mimi-Chan?" The man asked, his voiced filled with kind heartedness. Masami knew exactly who that was. It was her father.

"Get away from him!" Masami cried.

"Um… I want to be… a supermodel!" The little girl exclaimed. "No wait… I want to be just like you dad!"

The man chuckled a bit. "That's my girl. C'mon… lets go get some ice cream. After that, we can go see mommy."

The little girl jumped off of her father's shoulders. "Really? You think mommy is still getting well from her operation?!"

The father nodded his head. "I can't wait to see your new brother!"

The image disappeared. Masami found herself starring blankly into space. Her mouth was dry. She balled up her fists in resentment.

"H-He… wasn't always crazy?"

Masami's thoughts were stopped by another image. A red haired woman and Jace were yelling fiercely at each other.

"I'm saying you don't make enough money to support this family Jace! Why won't you get that through you're thick skull?!"

"Maybe you should stop having god-damned babies all the time! You're the one who always insists to have unprotected sex!"

The woman paused for a minuet. "You know what Jace? You are not the man I once fell in love with. I am going to file for a divorce right after Renzo is born! Tell Masami that why don't you!"

Before Jace could reply, Masami walked groggily into the room. Seeing Masami up made the woman burst into tears. What she thought was a happy family was crumbling in front of her. Jace shrugged his shoulders, and left the room. The woman began to weep louder as she collapsed onto the ground. Masami walked slowly over to her mother.

"Mommy please don't cry. You'll make me cry." She whispered. Hearing Masami's voice only made the woman weep louder.

"I can't do this anymore!" She cried out loud.

The image slowly dissipated. Now, Masami was pissed. Her face turned a deep red. Her thoughts raced inside her head. However, one thought seemed to appear the most;

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Masami yelled out loud into pure darkness. The air grew hazy around Masami. Another image was revealing itself. This time, Jace and Masami's younger self were involved.

"Daddy! Please don't leave! Mommy didn't mean those mean things she said!"

"Shut up! You're a disgrace!" He shot back, acid dripping off of his words. "I'm going to make sure you and Renzo get a fitting end! As well as your whore mother!"

Masami ran up to her father and tried to hug him, but he punched her right in the nose. She flew to the other end of the room, gasping in pain.

"Arg! Damn it!" Masami yelled as she ran up to the image and started to punch at it violently. The image vanished and Masami was transported back into her room. Rhiannon stared vacantly at Masami. She held her staff at Masami's heart.

"Now is the time! All the darkness in your heart will consume you! Grant the daughter of Jace her true wish! Make her wish come true!"

Masami grabbed her chest. It started to hurt so badly. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Masami started to wince in unimaginable pain. After a few moments, Masami passed out in Rhiannon's arms.

"It has been completed."

* * *

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I just wanted to give you a taste before the real stuff begins! Reviews are appreciated! Critics are much loved! I'll proof read later nest time! I'm just lazy….


	8. I'm the king of the world

A/N: Hi, People! This chapter should be longer than the last! We are almost at the Forty Reviews mark! In addition, we have about 1000 hits! Thank you all! We are nearing the end, and I am beginning to feel so emo. You know, I really want to write about rainbows now. With that said, this chapter gets the disclaimer!

Masami: Chiharu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, I would become a permanent character!

Chiharu: -Cough- Err…let us begin shall we?

* * *

Everyone in the Café was quite. Ichigo stared at Masami in astonishment. It had only been three days since Renzo's memorial service and already Masami was back working at the Café. For a split moment, Ichigo started to feel a bit concerned for the silver haired teen. Masami was nonchalantly wiping off the tables that now satisfied customers once sat at. The Café was about to close. Masami's face had trepidation plastered all over it. That much Ichigo could tell.

"Masami-Chan…a-are you alright?" Lettuce spoke. "If a-anything is troubling you…"

"I'm peachy." Masami said quickly, a bit of anger in her voice. Ichigo slowly walked towards Masami.

"I…never got to apologize to you Masami…"

"It's ok. Soon, I will have my revenge." And with that comment said, Masami walked into another room.

Zakuro made her way to the three concerned mews. "She is up to something."

"But what?" Ichigo said as she sighed intensely.

"Maybe she has a plan of some sort." Mint chimed in.

Pudding inched her way over into the discussion. "Or maybe Onee-Chan is still sad!"

Masami and Ryou walking into the room quickly interrupted the conversation.

"Mew Mews… there is a trace of Mew Aqua in the park. The aliens are already there. You have to act quickly."

Ichigo nodded.

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Vanilla…Metamorpho--sis!"

"Everybody ready?" Ichigo said as she turned to look at the other Mews. Everyone nodded except for Masami. Masami just stared blankly at Ichigo. Ichigo looked away from the white Mew, as if her stare hurt her.

It did not take long for Ichigo and the others to arrive at the park. Once there, an amused Kisshu was suspended in mid-air, smiling at the sight of Ichigo. Ichigo gritted her teeth, frowning at the alien.

"Hi Koneko-Chan," Kisshu said, smiling brilliantly at the pink Mew. "…I see you brought Usagi-Chan with you. Why hasn't she been with you lately… huh?"

Before Ichigo could reply, Pai and Taruto appeared behind him, ready to attack. All the Mews took a fighting stance except Masami, who kept her head down. Masami clutched her fists. Ichigo glanced at Masami. Masami started to shake a bit.

"Stop it Kisshu! Can't you leave her alone?!"

"Aw… Koneko-Chan… If I did that, it wouldn't be much fun!"

"I'm fighting." Zakuro alleged. "Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

Zakuro lunged an-all out attack at the three aliens. Zakuro ultimately missed, then lunged at Pai in mid-air.

"Taru-Taru! Come down here with me! Let's play!" Pudding said as she started to bounce around.

"Stop calling me that!"

Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint all glared at Kisshu as he descended down to the earth. Kisshu took one-step back and smiled.

"Careful now… you wouldn't want to get too close… Come Chimera Anima!"

The ground started to shake violently underneath the three Mew's feet. For under the ground, appeared a giant mutated worm.

"Don't worry Ichigo! You take care of Kisshu! Lettuce and I will take care of this thing!"

Ichigo nodded as the girls began to fight the giant worm. Masami still stood in the same spot. Tears started to form on her eyelashes.

"Kisshu… your going to wish you hadn't of hurt Masami's feelings!" Ichigo said triumphantly.

"What… did Usagi-Chan ever find her brother? Is that what she is so sad about?"

"Shut up Baka!" Ichigo shot.

Masami looked up at Kisshu, her gaze fixated on him.

"What you say?!" Masami said, her voice sounding meshed together with another being of some sort. Masami sounded demonic. Ichigo flinched at the sound of her voice.

"M-Masami?" Ichigo spoke softly.

Kisshu smirked. "Are you mad because I didn't tell you goodbye? Is that it Usagi?"

A perilous purplish aura started to surround Masami. She let out a weird maniacal laugh. Her eyes had become silted, and her Mew outfit was totally engulfed in a purple mist. Even Masami's hair had changed. Now, Masami had an odd smirk on her face. She stuck her index finger at the alien, her head slightly tilted to the left.

"What a pathetic excuses for a man…" Masami muttered before laughing again. The other Mew's quickly glanced at Masami.

"What did you say?" Kisshu said, a bit irritated at Masami's comment. Masami grabbed her head, cringing in incredible pain.

"A-A-Argh!"

"Masami!" Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro called out. Ichigo ran to Masami, despite her odd transformation. Ichigo reached for Masami slowly.

"Stay away from me!" Masami jerked. After a few more wails, a black wing spouted from Masami's back. The wing's feathers started to flutter through the starry night sky. All of the fighting ceased for a moment. Everyone's attention was on Masami who was smiling maniacally.

"What's happening to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Hn… what's this? Are you not the leader? Why haven't you found it? Why haven't you found the Mew Aqua? Wait… don't tell me… your oblivious to its wear abouts?" Masami paused before laughing again.

"Ok…you're really scaring me right about now…"

Masami stared into the sky for a second. Her bright blue eyes where now an ominous shade of amethyst. Ichigo's face was flushed with culpability.

"This is all my fault!" Ichigo exclaimed as tears escaped her cherry colored eyes.

"Ichigo," Zakuro cried out, "Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

In that instant, Zakuro had brushed off the giant Chimera Anima that had threatened to body slam Ichigo. Ichigo tears started to fall onto the ground. Mint ran over to the neko girl.

"Stop with the taunting! What the hell has happened to you? Where is the Mew Aqua?"

"How dare you insult me you snobbish know-it all. Ha, I am far too nice. I think I will kill you now! Rocket Staff!"

Kisshu smiled. "Oh how ironic. Once an evil mew, always an evil mew. Oh, and do not forget the Chimera Anima that is still alive. Pia, Taruto, I think you two should go enjoy your selves. I will have fun watching Konecko-Chan's demise. I'll retrieve the Mew Aqua."

Pia stared at Masami. "I might be mistaken… but isn't that The Winged Trigger Command?"

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce said as she attempted to keep the worm at bay.

"Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"What do you mean The Winged Trigger Command?" Mint practically yelled at Pai. "What is going on?"

"It's an old Cyniclon teaching that was forbidden long ago. Rumor has it that the dead who still hold grudges against the living give that said person what you would call nightmares. The Winged Trigger Command is a type of living nightmare that brings out the absolute worst in the said person. If used right, it can change the person absolutely. If your friend doesn't wake up, she'll die."

Ichigo started to wail even louder. Mint wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "Ichigo…"

"How do we stop this change in her then?" Zakuro said as she invaded the tête-à-tête.

"Basically, a spirit of the dead must have given her this power. Both that same spirit comes and lapse the technique, or you make her remember who she is."

Masami pointed her staff at Mint, Ichigo, Zakuro, and Pia. "Enough chit-chat! It's game time!" Masami's staff was searing with lavender like mist.

Kisshu crossed his arms. "Pia, why are you helping them? They are the enemy… remember?"

"I know Kisshu, but I'm fascinated by her transformation…"

"Ribbon…Vanilla Rocket Staff Sanpoo!"

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

The two attacks canceled each other out quickly. Masami frowned intensely.

"What?! How did you…" Masami said, completely baffled by Lettuce's power.

Lettuce started to paint wildly. She defeated the Chimera Anima while the others were trying to figure out a plan. Most of her energy depleted. Lettuce fell to the ground, very exhausted. The Mews looked at Lettuce, but quickly turned and faced there newly found opponent.

"Masa…mi-Chan…" Lettuce gasped.

"I know what I should do next…I should break the Mew Aqua!" Masami laughed. Ichigo quickly panted. Masami took to the sky, going through one of the clouds. The darkened night sky started to gleam with cobalt luminosity. Masami held the Mew Aqua in her hand, smiling emulously.

"Oh what will I ever do? Masami has the Mew Aqua. Oh, I am such a bad leader! Boo-who. Get over it cheery cheeks. The bad guys always win."

"That's right!" Taruto chimed.

Ichigo broke away from Mint's grasp. She held her Strawberry Bell in her hands. She aimed it into the air, directly at Masami.

"Y-You asked for this you evil Baka!" Ichigo said, anger dripping off her words. "I thought you valued our friendship! I… trusted you!"

"Don't get me started! You practically dragged me into the Café!" Masami shot back. Her voice began to return to normal.

"Ichigo. Keep talking. Her ego is her disadvantage." Zakuro commented.

"You seemed to be willing about it though! You were blushing quite a lot!"

"Wha-wha-what? You cannot be serious. I-I plead the fifth!"

"No no…you were, and I am almost a hundred percent positive it was because of Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled at his name passing through Ichigo's lips. Masami's attire started to return to normal.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "And I'm almost one hundred percent positive that you love Kisshu."

Mint's eyes widened. "Oh I see… Kisshu, is this true?"

"Well what can I say? She can't resist me."

"That's it!" Masami said as she got in an attacking position. Masami's facial expression changed as she soon found herself falling to the ground.

"Ribbon… Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding yelled, a giant pile of jello cushioning Masami's fall. The Mews ran over to Masami. Mint shook her head at Masami.

"You have allot of explaining to do."

Masami grabbed her head. She stood up, and glanced at the three aliens. Masami blinked a few times. "Hey," Masami whispered. "I have a plan."

"What is it One-Chan?" Pudding asked.

"RUN!" Masami said as she started to dash to the Mew Mew Café. Zakuro picked up Lettuce and started to run with Masami. The other Mews followed Zakuro.

"Wait! Usagi-Chan… that is not fair! You cheated!" Kisshu pouted. He was going to transport after them, but they were oh so far away. Masami looked back at Kisshu as she grinned. She clutched the Mew Aqua in her hands.

"Ichigo… thank you." Masami said happily. "I treasure our friendship too. You're my best friend."

"Best friend?" Ichigo blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now let us get back to the Café. I have to tell you what had happened back there."

Rhiannon scrutinized Masami as she walked into the doors of the Café.

"You have good friends Masami. I wonder what would happen if Artimas met you…"

* * *

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...

* * *

A/N: End chapter uh, uh, Seven? Eight? Next chapter, I'm bringing the filler in! I'm sorry. I want this story to be ten smacks! Please review! I know in my heart that we can reach 40 reviews and then some! More fluff in the next chapter. Yay!


	9. Battle Cry Of A Teenage Girl

A/N: My my my! We have reached our mark huh hon? Well, Chiharu-Chan always said we would! Love, I think this is going to be a very good filler chapter! It has me in it of course of all things love! Why wouldn't this be good love? You don't really have to answer! Just watch me shine love!

Chiharu: -Gains full control- Uh, sorry about that. That was just Misty trying to steal my thunder again! I'm the author! Yes, well, Misty is right in some aspect. We did reach our goal! Actually, we past our goal! Thank you all! Now, I'll set a new goal. By the end of this whole story, I want to reach 60 reviews! There are fivechapters left! The ending, the epilogue, a good ending, a bad ending, and a special ending or thank you is the five chapters left. When the sequel comes out, I want to add the sequel's reviews with the prequel's reviews. Then, I'll consider writing a threequel! Man, I'm too ahead in this game. After I'm finished with Tokyo Mew Mew, I might finish all my other stories that just beg to be completed.

With that said, lets start this chapter! I don't own Kinomi (Wind Crystal) Bleuberri (Mew Bleuberri) or Spice (XS and INUYASHA Fan).

* * *

The sun's bright rays never felt so warm on Masami's skin. Masami clutched her bag as she walked to Tasumi's house. Last night was hell. After the Mews entered the Café to confirm the retrieval of the Mew Aqua, Masami had to tell everyone about Rhiannon and The Winged Trigger Command. Masami also had to inform them about The Lost Endeavor Plan that Jace was working on. My, Masami had never seen Ryou so angry. What was his deal? And why had Pudding insisted upon dancing and screaming while Masami was explaining herself? And more importantly, why had Rhiannon visit Masami yet? Masami sighed deeply as she looked into the cloud scattered sky. Masami briefly looked at the other people walking around her. It quite funny actually, that everyone lives different lives. Everyone has their fare share of secrets. But, is anyone's secret worse than Masami's? As Masami neared her best friend's house, she hesitantly knocked on the door. A loud screeching sound was coming from Tasumi's house. Masami's sapphire eyes widened with trepidation. What if Jace got to Tasumi? Masami kicked Tasumi's door open quickly. Masami let out a huge, "Kyaa," when she kicked her door open. Eight pairs of eyes stared at Masami like she was crazy. Masami slightly blushed when she realized that Tasumi, Yuki, Nanako, and her coach were the ones staring at her.

"So…what's with the get go Masami? Why ya kick Tasumi's door open? Man, I should have done that!" Nanakomoaned. Griped in Nanako's hands was an electric guitar. Nanako's pick was rested in between her olive colored bangs.

Masami sweat dropped. "Uh Tasumi, what was that loud noise? That is the only reason I kicked your door open! Really, that is the reason why!"

"That was Nanako tuning her guitar Baka! You are so lucky you didn't break my door in. My parents would have killed me!"

Masami's coach walked towards Masami. She examined Masami for a moment. "I was going to call your house to tell you to come over, but you are already here. So, why did you come?

_'Good question…why did I come here'?_Masami thought.

The coach read Masami's blank face clearly. "So you don't know why do you?"

Masami did not want to let her coach know that she was right. Masamikept her blank face for a moment, but then quickly gave up.

"Ah hah, I was right! Anyway Kartami, the deal is that we are going to throw a concert at the center of the park to raise money to get a new pool."

Masami's heart raced. Masami couldn't get anything pass coach. What if she started to ask her… questions?

"…I don't know how the pool got filled with a bunch of bricks. And you know what was stranger? Your disappearance! Lucky you though, Tasumi told me that you had to go check on Renzo. You have my deepest condolences Kartami."

Masami glanced at Tasumi. _'So, she covered for me? Did she see Kisshu? Did she see us?'_

"…So, the rest of the team should be here any moment. That Meaning Misty is coming."

"Oh great. Of all the people…" Masami sighed. Masami slung her bag across one of Tasumi's couches and sat down.

Tasumi put a pair of bifocals on and raised a piece of paper to her face. "Masami, You and Yuki are going to dance. Nanako is going to handle all of the musical stuff. And I am the lyricist!"

Masami's jaw dropped. "Y-you can't be serious! I-I can't dance! You should just let Yuki handle all that stuff!"

Tasumi narrowed her eyes at Masami. "You either dance, or you get stuck with Misty."

"Ok…" Masami sighed. Working with Misty was like working with a spoiled monkey. Really, Misty was the exact definition of what you would call a high and mighty hyena. Always laughing at random times, and always worried about her nails. If you asked her to move even the slightest thing, she' go on and on about how she just got her nails done. And quite frankly, she'd get them done every single day. God…And her annoying voice! She uses love at the end of every sentence!

"What is Misty even doing anyway?" Masami complained.

"She's probably just going to get in the way, but Misty has to recite this battle cry I have just written for the bunnies." Tasumi answered. "I call it, Battle Cry of a Teenage Girl…"

"Ok, Enough with the talking!" Nanako interrupted. "I want to hear this thing!"

Tasumi cleared her breath. She began to read her poem with utter enthusiasm.

* * *

You might have hurt me in the past, but you won't ever have that chance again.

I am more than you. I am stronger than you. You can't hurt me. You can't stop me. You can't make me less than you.

I am victorious. I'm still standing.

Is that the best you can do? Try something else.

I'll still be here when you're old and gray.

Nothing you do can make me less than I am.

I am mighty. I am strong. I'm here until forever.

You think you're tough. I'm beyond tough. I left tough back in the dust next to your weakened heart.

You think you're big. I'm bigger than the universe.

You can't hurt me. Your strikes only make me stronger. Every foul word, every foul play you make against me only serves to make me better. I get stronger; you get weaker.

I am more than you will ever be.

Nothing you say can hurt me.

Nothing you say can make me less than what I am.

You stand before me. I tower over you.

You think you're quick. I've already moved.

When I step forwards, you're pushed backwards by force of my trailing energy.

I can break you with my pinky.

You think you have hurt me. You think you are the best.

I know I am the best.

You'll never stand in my way ever again. I don't have to move around you. I can walk straight through your heart and come out clean on the other side.

Your soul is weak.

I don't have to listen to your words. Your words are like the buzzing of a fly around my head. One SMACK and you stop.

You'll never stop hearing me. You'll see me everywhere. I won't stop. I won't quit. I don't give up.

I've faced your best. Here I am. Bigger than ever.

Want to try my best on for size? You won't handle a minute of my force of will.

My strength is everlasting. I walk forwards into the night. Monsters step backwards to let me pass. I can hear danger before it acts.

You're weak. You're small. You can't handle me.

I don't believe you. I don't trust your words. You're not the truth. You're not even fact. You're nothing. You don't even make me laugh. I don't even see you. You're too small.

I can reach out over oceans.

You can barely touch your toes.

I can jump over treetops. You can't even get the gum off of your shoes.

I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me. Every time you lash out at me, you only hurt yourself. My armor is too strong for you. It ripples like the wind and flows like the water of a tsunami.

You can't make me do anything.

You think you're funny. I think you're nothing. You're not real. You're not here. You're not me.

I make my own way.

My paths last longer than the roads of the Romans.

You're lost in your own yard.

My heart is stronger than your breath.

You can't stop me. You can't hurt me.

You aren't me. I don't let you control my destiny.

I'm more than you.

My soul is worth more than yours.

I can see through rock and darkness.

You stand in a brightly lit room and can't see me.

I can yell in your face and be gone in an instant.

Your voice doesn't even ripple my consciousness.

I won't stop for you. Never again.

If you get in my way, I'll step over you.

If you yell in my head, I'll bury you.

One punch and you're gone.

Even if you turn my friends against me, I won't stop.

You're smaller than a flea and have less firepower.

I can spot you in a crowd. You won't see me unless I want you to.

I'll be in your nightmares until the end of time.

I won't remember mine.

You strike out against me.

I'll blow you over.

You throw bombs at me.

I'll freeze them mid-air.

You cast me out and turn your back on me.

I start my own society. I turn my back on no one.

I won't leave you alone. Not anymore. You had your chance.

Nothing you say or do will ever hurt me. I can stand against a hurricane of your words and not become mussed.

You can't make me stop.

You can't change my path.

You can't lead me astray.

I am a compass.

I am a direction unto myself.

I am an unknown flavor.

You've never seen a shade quite like me.

Nothing walks beside me. I fly next to all.

Whenever you stop, I'll be there.

Wherever you run to, I'll exist.

When you stop for water, I will fill you with the taste of sand and dust.

I am nothing.

I am everything.

I won't stop.

You can't hurt me.

I am not afraid.

I am myself squared.

The universe knows my name.

Every star knows my scent.

The particles of the world are my cousins.

The planets are my mother.

The Bunnies are my family.

We multiply faster than you can breathe. We don't stop for you.

We are stronger than all others.

Our minds work faster than light speed.

We morph and slide and break through all barriers of life.

Nothing you do can stop us.

We understand adversity.

We understand hatred.

We understand isolation, pity and desolation of spirit.

Yet still, we continue. We don't stop. We don't lie down and wait to be conquered.

We are the conquerors.

We are the victors.

We are the mighty.

We are giants to all others. We reach out to all.

We speak every language.

We dance every step.

Every song knows us.

Music is our fuel.

Art is our food.

Logic builds our roads.

Beauty fills our hearts.

You can't stop us.

We're more than you.

We're not afraid of you.

We don't stop.

We don't roll over.

We think more than you.

We feel more than you.

We are more than you.

If you take one of us out, three more take his or her place.

You think you are superior.

You think you are perfect.

You're deluded.

You're blind to the dance moving around you.

You're sitting in a dark cave waiting to die.

We're the young.

We're the old.

We are light.

We are air.

We are here for all eternity.

And we fear no one.

* * *

A tear started to roll down Masami's face. "That was… beautiful!"

Tasumi smiled. "Yeah well…I try!"

Yuki started to clap for her friend.

"Yeah! We are the best aren't we! And I could come up with the perfect guitar solo for that!" Nanako beamed.

The Coach shook her head. "You are already playing songs Nanako. There is no need to make up a guitar solo for this. Hey, I'm going to go to my car and get you all's costumes."

With that said, Coach left Tasumi's home.

Somehow, the tension in the room began to rise. Masami glanced at Tasumi, who was staring challengingly at her. That just could not be good a good look.

"So… who is this Kisshu?"

Masami put the most biased smile on her face. _'Oh crap oh crap oh crap! She knows!'_

"What are you talking about dearest friend Tasumi?"

"This," Tasumi said, taking out a small book with the words, "Masami's Diary" on the front. Masami started to twitch.

"Oh ho ho, Tasumi has black mail!" Nanako chimed.

"We are to talk about this after the concert!" Tasumi whispered. As soon Tasumi finished her statement, Misty busted into the living room. She threw her hands up dramatically, her pink hair whisking all over the place as she twirled around. Behind her was a boy with short red hair. Masami oddly remembered that guy.

"Hi loves! I hope you guys didn't miss me too much! Tasumi dear, your boy friend Datchi wanted to join us, so I brought him along! I hope your not angry love!"

Masami cringed at the sound of Misty's voice. Why would Tasumi be mad? What, did Misty just say that to make Tasumi feel vulnerable? Who is this Datchi? Tasumi has a new boyfriend?

Masami got up and glared at Datchi. He waved at Tasumi, but when he saw Masami, he nearly screamed.

"Hey… you took my twenty! You're that crazy psycho waitress!"

Masami balled her fist and grabbed Datchi's shirt collar. "Hmm… you're dating Tasumi huh? Let me tell you something… if you break her heart, I'll break your face!"

Nanako laughed at Masami's comment. Tasumi sweat dropped. "Uh, Masami it's ok. He is nice. I don't think he will…"

"… You got that Baka? I just want to make the bases clear. If you try to manipulate her or anything, I will make sure you die." Masami said, a murderous intent in her voice.

Datchi broke away from Masami's grip, and ran to the other side of the room. "I'll just-just stay over here!"

"So what am I doing loves? Do I have a big part or what?"

"Misty, you are reading this." Tasumi said, handing her the poem. "Please don't mess it up ok."

Misty scanned the paper for a second. "Alright, but if you want my serious opinion, I'd say that this is utter garbage."

"And that's coming from queen garbage herself!" Masami shot.

Misty glared at Masami. Before she could reply, the coach walked into the room with different pairs of outfits… bunny-waitress outfits. Masami and Tasumi sighed.

"No…no… oh god no! Not again…" Masami moaned.

"Coach… do you know how inappropriate those are?" Tasumi remarked.

"Heh, Lolita, don't sweat it! Your boyfriend would love it if you wore this! And besides, sex sells. Who wouldn't want to see teenage girls dressed in frilly bunny-waitress outfits?"

Masami raised her hand up slowly. _'Those things look like my Mew Outfit…'_

"Alright girls! This isn't the time to start gawking! Pick your color!"

Misty willingly grabbed the pink bunny-waitress suit. She quickly went to the bathroom to change. Her bunny ears fit perfectly on top of her head. Yuki grabbed the black outfit, Tasumi grabbed the silver outfit, Nanako grabbed the blue outfit, and Masami was quickly stuck with the white outfit. The girls quickly dressed into their suits and picked up there equipment. Masami sighed.

"Hey, you guys should dress like this more often." Datchi snickered.

"Well thank you love!" Misty said.

Masami balled up her fist and lunged at Datchi. She began to punch him in the face wildly. Tasumi ran over to her friend to calm her down.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Masami roared. Once Tasumi got her friend under control, Datchi rubbed his face.

"You truly are a psycho!"

Masami tried to hold in her anger, at least until they made it to the park. The coach set up the stage with Datchi's help. Nanako set up her props.

"Everything is ready!" Nanako reassured everyone. Nanakopicked up her guitar and gave everyone a thumb up. Yuki put her top hat onto the ground and got into her position. Masami stood several feet away from her. Masami was nervous.

"Just follow my lead!" Yuki whispered.

People started to gather around the girls, interested at there costumes.

"Come one and all to Okamura's charity drive! Please fill free to donate money! Just put the money into the hat!" Tasumi exclaimed. Misty stood at the podium, ready to read Tasumi's poem. As Misty read the poem, Tasumi, Masami, Yuki, and Nanako all cringed. Misty added 'love' to about ninety percent of every sentence. Once Misty was finally done, people actually started to clap. People began to throw money into Yuki's hat.

"Get ready Masami." Yuki remarked. Masami bit her lower lip. Nanako stepped into the middle of the stage and smiled. She held her guitar into the air.

"Hello Tokyo! Are you ready to rock?"

Masami sweat dropped. _'Nanako is one of a kind…'_

Nanako grabbed her pick out of her hair, and started to strum the guitar strings. She did it so gracefully, as if it was the easiest thing to do. Nanako had been playing the guitar for years now. The sound from her guitar sounded like an angel singing in Masami's ears. Masami's body just started moving on its own, the music guiding her feet like magic.

"You say the sweetest things and I can't keep my heart from singing, along to the sound of your song, my stupid feet keep moving. To this four-four beat I'm in time with you, to this four-four beat I would die for you. Someone stop this…. I've come too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue; you don't know what you do, to me. Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along? Someone stop this song, so I won't sing. I never let love in, so I could keep my heart from hurting. The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink in. To this four-four beat I'm in time with you, to this four-four beat I would die for you. I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue; you don't know what you do, to me. I've gone too far to get over you, and you don't have a clue, you don't know what you do, to me. Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along? Someone stop this song, so I won't sing. This Love Sick Melody, is gonna get the best of me tonight. But you won't get to me, if I don't sing."

Masami finished dancing as soon as Nanako stopped singing. Cheers could now be heard, and Nanako bowed down. Beads of sweat started to slide down Masami's face. Boy, was that a workout. After one more song, the concert was over. People began to graciously put money into Yuki's hat. Many people surprisingly wanted Nanako's autograph. Misty grew jealous.

"Why does that lame get all of the attention love? I deserve all of the fame!"

Masami balled up her fists. "You know, I've always wanted to say this. You are impossible! Can't you let anyone be happy besides your self? Huh? Are you incapable of feeling?"

"Shut up love. You don't know anything."

"You know what, I do Misty. You need to take your bad Canadian accent and go back to Canada! You're not wanted here! Everyone hates you! I want to know how exactly you are 'uber popular'"

"Humph!" Misty said as she trailed off somewhere. Masami walked over to Nanako.

"Congratulations!" Masami applauded. Masami put her hand on Tasumi's shoulder. Nanako nodded as she signed autographs. Datchi stood behind Masami Tasumi and Yuki.

"Your names?" Nanako asked a girl with long wavy dark red-scarlet-burgundy color hair. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"My name Kinomi and this is Bleuberri I absolutely loved your first song."

Nanako glanced at Bleuberri, and yelped. "Aren't' you Zakuro Fujiwara's sister?"

Everyone suddenly crowded around the raven haired girl.

"There is no way…" Tasumi began, but Bleuberri glared at her.

Kinomi sweat dropped. "She's touchy about that."

"No it is ok Kinomi. They had every right to be skeptical. We look nothing alike."

Masami yawned. "So what brings you to our concert?"

"I heard her music from a mile away. Your guitar is pretty loud you know."

Nanako smiled. "Well, here are ya guy's autographs! See ya latter!"

"Wait…" Kinomi spoke. "Why are you so formal when you sing, but when you talk you are kind of… uh…"

"…Improper?" Tasumi finished.

Kinomi shook her head.

"We don't really know…" Everyone said. Nanako sweat dropped.

"Well… bye guys!" Nanako waved as they went on there way. Another girl walked up to Nanako.

"My sister wants me to get your autograph. Her name is Lemon."

"Alright… what is your name?" Nanako asked.

"Hi Spice-Chan! How is life treating you?" Masami greeted. Spice looked at Masami in disbelief.

"W-what are you wearing?"

"It took you this long to notice?" Tasumi asked sarcastically.

Spice sighed. "I hope you don't get into any kind of trouble bye Masami-Chan!"

As Spice walked off, Tasumi glared at Masami. "She your friend?"

"Yes." Masami answered kind of awkwardly.

One last person came up to get an autograph. This time, the person was a male. He was dressed like a big spender. Coach kept a steady glair on him.

"Your name?" Nanako asked.

"I don't want your autograph. I want her autograph." The man said, pointing right at Tasumi. Masami unintentionally jumped right in front of Tasumi. Datchi snarled the man's comment.

"You look like you could actually be worth money--"

Masami ended the male's sentence with a quick jab to the face. Masami cracked her fingers as the man landed onto the ground.

"There is more where that came from dirt bag!"

The man frowned and then pulled out a gun. Everyone flinched as they where now being held at gun point. Masami gritted her teeth. Ok, maybe punching random guys wasn't the best thing to do.

"You wrench…" He began, but a leg soon met up to the back of his head. Masami's jaw popped when she saw Kinomi and Bleuberri were the ones that possibly just saved her life.

"How'd you guys know?" Nanako said.

"The one in the white costume has a white aura. That is a signal for trouble and carelessness." Blueberry remarked. "You guys better get home before he wakes up."

"Will do!" Tasumi said as she grabbed Masami's arm. Yuki put the hat on top of her head.

"Hey what do you mean trouble and carelessness?" Masami yelled. Bleuberri sighed. In only a matter of thirty minuets, the party found themselves at Tasumi's house. Everyone said there goodbyes and changed. Soon, only Masami and Tasumi were left.

"You don't have to always protect me Masami." Tasumi said while folding her arms.

"Tasumi, I just don't want to see you get your heart broken. It's a wonder it isn't in a billion pieces already. I'm tired of all the no good boy bakas just having their way with you."

Tasumi frowned a bit. Masami sighed. "And there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm going to be moving to the U.S.A."

"What? Why?"

Masami glanced in another direction. She couldn't tell Tasumi the real truth. Masami's days on this earth were numbered. Masami didn't want Tasumi to become involved with this. Unable to take the thought of telling Tasumi the truth, Masami ran frantically out of Tasumi's house with out even the slightest thought. Masami started to walk the streets with her head down.

"When she's older, she might understand…"

* * *

A/N:Wow! That chapter took me a good 5 hours to write! Happy reading everyone! Tune in for the finale!


	10. Fail Of Epic Portions

**A/N:** Well, what can I say? I just had to write this as soon as I wrote the last chapter. This is the chapter I have been waiting to write forever! There are so many twists and turns in this chapter, you will want to strangle me. I am just kidding; please do not hurt the author! Heh, I absolutely love this chapter. To make this clear, Masami told Tasumi that she was moving. Masami lied to Tasumi ok. Ok, let us start this chapter before I give something away.

* * *

Masami crawled into her comforter and adjusted her body to the warmth of her bed. She blinked a few times before she let out a lazy yawn.

"I wonder how much time I'll have left before Jace starts his evil plan to take over the world…"

Masami sighed. She was starting to think that her whole life was a mistake. Maybe she was not supposed to meet Jace. Maybe she was not supposed to let her brother die. Maybe she was not supposed to become a Mew Mew at all. She even started to second-guess the agreement she made with Rhiannon. When Masami had a gun up to her head, she started to think; what if she had actually been shot? Who would protect her friends? Who would protect Tasumi? Masami's eyelids started to flutter back and forth. It was not long until she found herself inundated in the dream world. Masami wore a flora printed sundress. She was at a beach resort, smiling, and watching the bright orange sunset. Standing beside her was Renzo, laughing with her.

"Masami, you are my favorite sister!" Renzo smiled. Masami nodded her head as her sapphire eyes began to water.

"Renzo… will you ever forgive me?"

A confused look fell upon Renzo's face. "You have done nothing wrong Masami! If anyone's fault, it was my own. I let him take me. Do not grieve for me, for now I am free! "

Tears started to roll down Masami's reddened cheeks. "B-But it is too late. I have already vowed revenge. I can not turn back the wheels of time!"

Before Masami could reply, a shady ominous figure appeared next to Renzo. It was none other then Rhiannon. Renzo suddenly started to fade away, waving happily towards Masami. Masami instinctively ran toward her brother.

"W-Wait Renzo don't leave!" She cried as she ran to the spot Renzo once stood in. Masami picked up a fist full of sand, and then threw it. Rhiannon looked iniquitously at Masami.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore!" Masami wailed. Rhiannon folded her arms.

"Now now, you can't talk like that Masami. Especially when Artimas has predicted our plans to save the earth."

Masami turned to Rhiannon. "What? Who is that? When will I be able to save Renzo?"

"Right now. You are to wake up from this dream and go to the Café Mew Mew. Artimas is the leader of Jace. We call her Mistress. Artimas has predicted our move and is now sealing the gates to the incarnation of hell. You have to activate The Winged Trigger Command immediately."

Masami's eyes wondered to the ground. "You mean… today is the day I…"

"…Die." Rhiannon stated. "…Or at least, you go down into the incarnation of hell. You will have your revenge soon enough."

Masami stood up tall and faced her mother. Masami looked into Rhiannon's eyes with the utmost tenacity.

"I know you can reverse this spell you have cast on me! I do not want to die yet! The whole world can go to hell, and everyone in it!"

"Listen to what you're saying you naïve girl!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "You are not in this to save the world! You are in this to get revenge and save Renzo! Don't you want to protect your friends?"

Masami raised her hand up to say something, but soon put it back down. "It was twelve something when I went to bed. The other Mews are not there at this time of night." She said bitterly.

"I've already sent them a telekinesis message that is to insure them coming as well. They should already be there."

Masami sighed deeply. "Ok Rhiannon, but you should know I'm going out the right way. And if I don't make it out of this, I am going to kick your ass."

Rhiannon smirked. "Wake up then."

Masami sat up in her bed. Standing next to her was Rhiannon. She did not waste anytime teleporting Masami to the Café. Once the duo made their way into the Café, Masami's eyes widened. Everyone had a worried expression on his or her faces. Everyone was dressed in his or her PJ's. Masami stared woefully at everybody.

"The time has come." Rhiannon stated. Ichigo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nya, Masami-Chan, don't tell me…"

"No one is to talk to Masami. In fact, Masami should go wait outside until I have spoken with you Mews and your leader."

Before Masami even got to debate, an unknown force pushed her out of the Café. The Café's doors had automatically locked and shut themselves.

* * *

Tasumi was wide-awake, sitting on top of her bed. She held Masami's Diary in her hands. Why would Masami suddenly want to move to the U.S.A.? Tasumi shook her head. Maybe she could find the answers hidden with in Masami's Diary. She had only read the first page. Tasumi opened the book quickly.

**Dear Diary,**

**I cannot believe what my ears are hearing. I hate Jace and everything he stands for! I will avenge Renzo's death! I was too weak to save him! Err; I swear on my mother's grave, even if that is possible, that I will avenge his death! In addition, he called me his daughter! True, he does look like him. He may even be him… wait, I am feeding myself lies again! That monster was he! My life is going from bad to dire.**

Tasumi's hands started to shake.

"What is she talking about? Her father killed Renzo? Isn't he…dead?" Tasumi flipped the page to the last entry that seemed to be written in her Diary.

**Dear Diary,**

**I…I have turned myself into a monster. I let things get very out of hand. However, maybe, this was the right thing to do. Rhiannon (surprising who is my mother,) gave me the special ability that can save the world. She also told me that I would have to die or something. What I am a going to tell every one at the Café? What am I going to tell Tasumi? I will probably make up some biased lie. I know, I will tell her I am going to move to Africa. Or better yet, the U.S.A.**

Tasumi's heartbeat sped up. The Diary slightly slipped from in-between her figures. Her eyes widened. She slowly stood up and started to walk slowly to her room doors

"Is every thing all right Tasumi?" Her mother asked with an uneasy voice.

"Yes mommy! Everything is super peachy!" She yelled back. Tasumi backed away from her door and opened her window. Masami was her best friend. Those had to be suicide thoughts in her diary. Those things in her diary just could not be real! Tasumi jumped out of her window with the utmost urgency in her eyes.

"You better be alive Masami," she spoke to herself as she ran through the darkened streets of Tokyo wearing nothing but a nightgown. Hopefully her mother would not look in her room. So many crazy things were happening lately. "Please god, do not take her!"

* * *

Rhiannon looked at the five mews and Ryou iniquitously. Lettuce held her hand up to her mouth, somewhat intimidated by Rhiannon's appearance. Pudding looked as if she was about to collapse from lethargy onto the floor. The rest of the Mews looked at Rhiannon with the utmost alertness.

"So, you are Rhiannon?" Ryou asked.

"Ah, your reputation precedes you. Ryou, you are an intelligent adolescent man, this will be blunt. You are a failure are you not? Masami's life is in the fate of those hands." Rhiannon said as she pointed to the Mews. Ryou winced a bit, shocked that she would say something like that.

"You did something to Masami! We know you did!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Change her back!"

"It is far too late now! The gates of hell are closing as we speak! It is now or never! Once Masami activates the command, you five have to send her down to hell before the gates close! And if you don't do it right, the world as we now it is doomed!"

Everyone cringed at the thought of sending Masami to her ultimate demise.

"If I had known… if I had known that making a sixth Mew would turn out like this, I would have never dared to…"

"But you did make a sixth Mew. You can not turn back the wheels of time Ryou!"

"But… Onee-Chan's mom… we can't possibly do that!" Pudding argued.

"There is no other way! In addition, after you send her down into hell, I do not think there is a way to get her out. She has to find her own way, or perish. You girl's C-25 waves are to light for hell's devastating waves."

Rhiannon walked around for a bit, staring at everyone's worried faces. She waved her hand across the air and the Café's doors opened. Masami walked in, already changed into her Mew form. Everyone looked up at Masami with a slight smile plastered onto his or her faces. Masami looked back at them with her blank Sapphire eyes.

"What will we tell the police?! It is bad enough that Renzo died! Now Masami too?" Ryou shot. "We don't need the military being involved!"

"Simple, you sin, you live with the sin. Doing illegal experimentations on mere middle school girls are bound to back fire."

Masami's grip tightened on her Rocket Staff. "No, your wrong Rhiannon. Who else was going to save the world from the aliens?"

"Masami dear, be subtle and listen. Activate The Winged Trigger Command now."

"I…I no longer feel the same detestation as I once felt! I am at tranquility with Renzo's death!" Masami yelled, stray tears flying from her eyes. "I'll never walk the path of abhorrence ever again! What ever terrorizes this earth, me and my friends shall conquer it!"

"That's right! For the future of the earth, we shall protect!" Ichigo chimed in.

An anger mark started to appear in Rhiannon's face. Rhiannon grabbed her staff, and pointed it at Masami. All of the other Mews grabbed on to their pendants.

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorpho--sis!"

"You are going to feel the hate!" Rhiannon spoke. With one wave of her hand, Masami fell onto her knees in total pain. Masami's whole life began to flash right in front of her eyes. Every gruesome moment, every distaining moment, every regretful moment passed through Masami's brain like a movie forever embedded on rewind.

"Go Mew Mews!" Ryou called out. Ichigo nodded her head.

"Ribbon… Strawberry Check!"

Ichigo aimed her attack at Rhiannon, but it went threw her ghost like features and hit Masami dead on. Masami wailed as she grabbed her head, fighting with herself to stop the horrid memories from coming back. Not only did she get a glimpse of her memories, she got a glimpse of every living child's life that has been tampered with because of Jace. Chairs and table's began to fly everywhere. My, the Café really was a mess.

"Do not try to strike against me child!" Rhiannon said sharply. "I come to help you humans out, and this is the thanks I get?" Rhiannon struck her staff onto the ground, and the Café turned into an immense rainbow dome like structure. The mews and Ryou found themselves standing on a floating platform. Far in front of them was a pair of the two biggest doors they had ever seen in their lives. The doors were slowly closing together. Masami's was still trying to stop the memories from flying past her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Masami!" Mint called out. Masami stopped the crying and yelling, and stood up groggily, her eyes shadowed by darkness. Rhiannon smiled sadistically.

"Hehehehehe." The mother and daughter laughed at the same time.

"Masami dear, how's life treating you?" Rhiannon asked while laughing.

"Life sucks to the fullest extent. And friends? FRIENDS? Friends are nothing but back stabbing to timing dogs that tend to steal your boyfriend," Masami crackled in a meshed together voice.

"You see Mew Mews; I've stored enough hate inside Masami to last her two life times! And now, Masami dearest…how will you change the world?"

"Me, little old me? I am going to bring justice to the world by wiping away the problems!"

Lettuce cleared her voice a little. "Hate just brings more violence! Please Rhiannon! I thought you were on our side!"

"Oh I am on your side! Masami activate it! Activate the true Wigged Trigger Command!"

"Gladly!" Masami spoke as two black wings shot out of her back. This time, Masami's whole body became engulfed in a purple like mist. Her pupils were silted and her eye color turned an ominous shade of yellow. Masami chuckled a little before descending into the air.

"I am the true One Winged Angel!" She chanted while staring down the Mews.

Ichigo looked at her leader. "Ryou are you going to be alright?"

Ryou nodded his head. "I'll be fine. You just think of a way to defeat her."

"Ok team, let's do this!" Ichigo commanded.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

Masami easily flew threw the sky, dogging the two girls attacks. Mint and Zakuro nodded at the confused Ichigo. The Mews glanced at the gates, watching them close slowly, the gap getting smaller and smaller.

"Tokyo Mew Mew Attack!" The Mews all yelled in unison. The girls lunged at Masami with their weapons. Masami raised a brow.

"Ok, then, I have a special attack too!" Masami threw both of her hands into the air and started to chant a number of things. She then threw her hands at the girls; the tip of her Rocket Staff began to glow tremendously.

"Ribbon… Eternal Darkness Ray!"

A large, purple ray of light shot out of Masami's staff, and it was coming directly towards the girls. Ichigo's eye's widened. They could not stop it…

One by one, the Mews fell to the platform. Ryou ran to Zakuro's side, seeing as how she was the first to fall.

"You ok?"

Zakuro winced, before her eyes began to close limply.

"We have to… hurry," Zakuro gasped as she fainted. Masami laughed maniacally as the Mews were loosing power. Ichigo stood up, her Strawberry Bell-Bell griped tightly in her fingers.

"Masami-Chan! Masami-Chan wake up please!" Ichigo wailed. Masami laughed at this sight.

"Masami is no longer vigorous! I am Masami no longer!" Masami descended down onto the platform, walking dramatically to Ichigo. Suddenly, the rainbow portal around the platform began to become disturbed. Next to Ryou and Zakuro, a hand appeared through the portal. Soon, the whole body came through. It was none other than Tasumi. Ichigo swiftly turned around, and her jaw practically fell.

"You're… Masami's friend?" Ichigo stuttered.

Masami stopped walking. "T-Ta-sumi? Wha--what are you…"

The other Mews winced on the ground, trying to get a better look at Tasumi. Tasumi's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend.

She was a monster.

Tears automatically began to roll down Tasumi's rosy cheeks. Ryou stood up and faced her.

"Got out of here! It is not safe!" He said, trying to pull her away from the portal, but Tasumi fiercely pulled her arms away from Ryou's grip.

"Masami!" Tasumi yelled, collapsing onto the ground. "How could you… you… are…"

"Tasumi…wait…I--" Masami began, but another force began to take over her again.

Tasumi began to wail even harder. "What is happing? You have been lying to me the whole time! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Err… because you wouldn't listen!" Masami shot back. "You have no idea how it feels to be different! You do not know how it feels to be left alone in the world! No, you're just a helpless Lolita, who has everything!"

Rhiannon grinned. "Hurry now, the gates are almost closed."

Tasumi glanced at Rhiannon and shrieked out of fear. She then looked at the Mews. That was when it hit her. They all were monsters. Every one of them.

Masami began to laugh again, and then griped her Rocket Staff.

"Ribbon… Vanilla Rocket Staff Sanpoo!"

Ichigo screeched. She held up her Strawberry Bell-Bell, stray tears escaping her eyes. "Ribbon… Strawberry Check!"

Tasumi got up, and looked at the two attacks. She unintentionally ran towards Masami, throwing her hands in front of her friend.

"STOP IT!" Tasumi yelled as she had been hit with Ichigo's attack. The moment the attack hit her, Tasumi dropped down onto the ground, blood spewing from her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened with fear.

"I-I just…"

Masami's mouth dropped as she viewed her best friend sprawled onto the ground, possibly lifeless. Masami's form started to switch back and forth. Rhiannon gritted her teeth.

"Now Ichigo! Send her into the gates of hell!"

Ichigo could not move. She was in a state of shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Rhiannon grabbed her staff, steam practically escaping her head.

"No one will rise to the challenge?! Are you all that incompetent?!" Rhiannon looked at the other Mews laid out onto the ground.

"Please…" Ichigo gasped. "You can't…"

Rhiannon aimed her staff at Masami. A bright purple light shot out of her staff and sent Masami into the gates. Masami started to gain consciousness and desperately tried to fight off the hundreds of demons grabbing her legs. With her wings, she tried to fly.

"No! Tasumi!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks like mad. "I didn't want it to end like this!"

Rhiannon laughed as the gates began to close. Masami found herself immersed into a river of darkness. After that, everything faded. As the doors closed, Ichigo could hear a faint voice calling Tasumi's name. A dark shadowy figure appeared next to Rhiannon. It was none other then Jace.

"Have you completed your mission sweet heart?"

Rhiannon laughed manically, "Yes honey… Masami should be dawdling into hell, as we know it. Artimas will be most pleased."

"Bastards!" Ichigo yelled loudly. "You tricked us!"

"Hmm… you humans are so predictable!" Jace chuckled. "Shut up. This is no one's fault but your own. This world shall be ours and everything in it!" With that said, Jace disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Rhiannon walked towards Ichigo, a sadistic smile on her face. She grabbed Ichigo's hair, exposing her reddened face.

"Don't you hurt her…" Ryou started to say, but Rhiannon's hair turned into a dozen snakes, her eyes glowing a bright purple. A bright light shot through Ryou's chest, knocking him unconscious.

"Lovely strawberry, do not worry. We will come back for you and the others. Until then, keep trying to save the world. We can anticipate every one of your moves. We will always be watching you."

Rhiannon threw Ichigo's head onto the ground, walking into the portal Jace had disappeared into. As Ichigo's vision began to blur, she looked at Tasumi's body. A few moments latter, Ichigo passed out.

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah… so, uh…-sniffs- please review… all your questions will be answered in the epilogue… such a sad ending…. I would like to thank the folowing, -emerald jaguar-, 06kitten06, Bloody Midnight, Hizakata Ayame, MaC Of The Flies, Mew Bleuberri, Midenigufutsu koyote, NekoxNicole, r r hunt, x-GlitterEyes-x, xXxCrimsonxTearxXx, Mew Tofee, Whis, Wind Crystal, sakuuya, Kathya-Pwns, xXxKish LoverXxX, Anime Girl, and DarknessPwnsLight oh and if you want more Masami, read **A Heart's Gracious Desire** by my Onee-Chan XS and INUYASHA Fan!. Thank you all for faving, alearting, and reviewing my work! You guys are cool! ;D Anyways... the epilogue will be out soon! How did Tasumi know Masami was at the Cafe? How did she get her Diary? Is Tasumi dead? Is Masami doomed? What about TMM? And what about Rhiannon who's name is a bitch to spell? Tune in for the next chapter!


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** Well, I am sure the last chapter was a shocker. Now, let us get some answers shall we? And man… I thought I said do not hurt the author! / Man, you people are ruthless. I almost cried while writing that last chapter, and you curse out my antagonists? Ok, well, now, they are narrating! Muhahahah! -cough-

Rhiannon: Hmm, it seems that more people are nauseous of me? What about Jace? Remember what he did? 'sigh' Hopeless humans…

Jace: That is right. I caused Masami far worse pain! Yell at me for crying aloud! Even a chipmunk would be smarter then theses creatures!

Chiharu: All right. The song in this chapter shall be one that most of my reviewers should know about. So, if you have your I Pods, then crank up Stand in the Rain by SuperChick. You can't have enough SuperChick huh? Yeah, I like SuperChick… but I prefer Paramore. Ha, do not kill me. (Again, do not kill the author!) Let us talk about the sequel. The sequel is coming up very soon! It is going to be called, "**Her Wish Will Come True**," look for that! Ne' ways this chapter should not only explain a few things, but it should also give you a faint idea of what the sequel is going to be about. It should also give you a faint view of a couple of the antagonists that work for Artimas. Who is Artimas anyway? Well, do not let your eyes flutter around this paragraph! Find your way down to the Epilogue!

* * *

**She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down**

* * *

"Um…thank you Keiichiro… for saving us…" Lettuce mumbled softly.

"It was nothing really, Ryou, what happened?" Keiichiro asked, a bit of concern in his voice. The Café was in ruins. Chairs were actually stuck to the ceiling. How does that happen?

Ryou grabbed his now bandaged wound on the right side of his chest. Lucky, that beam Rhiannon sent at him did not hit anything vital.

"Better question; what are you girls going to tell your parents?"

Ichigo held her head with her hand as it threatened to bleed again from the abrasion Rhiannon made. Her eyes were shadowed in guilt. Ichigo glanced at her other teammates, who all also had band-aids and bandages on a different part of their body. Ichigo could never forget what had happened last night. Last night, she had… maybe killed some one. No, she would never forgive herself.

"Nya… I don't know…"

"Easy. I'll just tell you guy's parents that you spent the night over my house…" Mint proposed.

"That's never going to work," Zakuro added. "What about my agents? What about our wounds?"

"And the fact that we snuck out of the house isn't going to please either na no da…"

Everyone in the room sighed heavily.

"Ryou… what about Tasumi… is she ok?"

* * *

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

* * *

Ryou slightly flinched at Ichigo's comment. "Oh… the blue haired girl? I hadn't checked on her."

With that said, Ryou and the others made their way down into the laboratory. Lights began to flicker on and off, things were going haywire. Sparks from cords began to scatter everywhere, making the shy Lettuce cringe with slight fear.

"This seems bad…" Keiichiro muttered.

The team made their way to what had seemed to be a capsule of some sort. Inside it was Tasumi, tossing unpleasantly back and forth. She had Band-Aids and bandages wrapped around maybe forty percent of her body. Her breathing was rather jagged.

"Oh my god…" Ichigo muttered silently. "I did this to her?"

Ryou walked over to a small computer and started to type a few things.

"She has an irregular heart beat. I think there is something wrong with her heart all together. Ichigo… what did you do?"

Ichigo's eyes wondered to the floor. "I-I… didn't know that she would…"

"It's not your fault…" Mint stated.

Ichigo kept her head down for a moment, and then lifted it up. "You know, I can't help but imagine Masami saying something like, "Come on guys, I know we were owned, but let us bounce back," Ichigo whimpered slightly.

"We…no, I will go down there if I have to!"

Ryou stared at Ichigo. "Did you not hear what Rhiannon had said? You'd be killed before you even went into the gates."

"She said that our C-25 waves were too light. What did she mean by that?" Zakuro questioned.

"C-25 waves are a natural gas that every living thing on earth emits, weather it be non-human or alien." Keiichiro began. "A ghost emits high waves of C-25, thus making it inerrable to all attacks. Humans and anything else are feeble to the said ghost. But when you turn into your Mew form, your C-25 waves manifest with your DNA animal's waves, making it able for you to harm these ghost."

"Then why did I hit Masami? Why couldn't I attack Rhiannon?" Ichigo yelled aloud.

Keiichiro coughed before answering. "You girls have gotten use to your DNA animal's C-25 waves, and therefore, your own C-25 waves and the animal's waves cancel each other's out. Masami on the other hand... since she was a new mew, she could harm these ghost."

"And since she had access to some kind of ghost power, she was able to pass through the gates of the incarnation of hell, without being harmed." Ryou finished.

"…So… the only way we can save her…" Lettuce started.

"…Is if…" Pudding continued.

"…We…" Mint spoke.

"Infuse another girl with DNA." Ryou finished. "Then, we would have to send her down to get Masami, and return safely, before her C-25 waves repel her animal's C-25 waves. As well as before, the law enforcement starts to get curious. We do not have a lot of time or options. I think we are going to have to use Tasumi and hope that her DNA is compatible with an animal's DNA."

* * *

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down**

* * *

"B-But Ryou… is what you're doing… really illegal?" Lettuce spoke up.

"Baka!" Ichigo whimpered. "I think this Mew project is invading people's lives! We can't just do that!"

"I'm waking her up." Ryou spoke as the lid to the capsule opened up. "Keiichiro, go make sure the machine is up and running."

Ryou looked at Tasumi's tattered body with the utmost compassion. He had promised himself that he would not screw with people's lives. That deed has already been done sadly.

"How are you going to do it?" Pudding asked, somewhat awe struck by Tasumi's appearance. Masami was right. She was a Lolita.

"Um, Ryou, by the way, what's a Lolita?" Ichigo asked. "Is it some kind of special person?"

Ryou sighed. "A Lolita is a young teenage girl regarded or depicted as the object of sexual desire. They usually dress as such."

"Shesh… sorry I asked then." Ichigo mumbled. "Now how exactly do you plan on actually waking her up?"

With that said, Ryou smacked Tasumi across the face, completely making the Mews jump. Wow, no one saw that coming. Tasumi gasped in pain letting out an, "Ow!" Tasumi sat up and soon grabbed her head. Her head was throbbing in pain. Soon, every part of Tasumi's body began to hurt. Her vision was slightly disoriented. Tasumi really needed her glasses.

"Where am I…wait, better question; who apparently just beat me up?" Tasumi asked while in total pain.

"I didn't beat you up… I woke you." Ryou answered back.

Tasumi squinted at Ryou for a second. "Wait…I remember you…"

Pudding gasped. "Oh no…"

Tasumi practically scampered to the far side of her capsule. "You… where's Masami! I know you guys have done something with her…"

Ryou sighed as he walked over to where Keiichiro was standing. Tasumi still started to rant; it seemed as if she would never stop. The Mews followed him, backing away from the enraged Lolita. Ryou grabbed a red colored button.

"Are we good to go Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, but there is a slight problem. I think something is already messing with her DNA. Are you sure she is suffering from heart problems?"

"You guys are going to get in so much trouble! I do not know what kind of voodoo stuff you pulled, but I am telling the police! You won't see the end of my rage!" Tasumi sobbed. "Where is Masami? What are you guys hiding?"

Ryou walked over to the monitor that Keiichiro was observing. "Whatever. You found any DNA that matches hers?"

"Yes but,"

"Mews stand back." Ryou commanded.

"Commencing Mew Seven in five…"

"I swear on Nanako's chicken that I'll sue you guys!"

"Four…"

"I was an innocent bystander! I saw everything!"

"Three…"

"Oh, no… what if the government thinks I'm crazy? Then I'll be put in jail!"

"Two…"

"What the heck are you counting numbers for?"

"One…"

"Wait a minuet… what are you aiming at me?"

A bright light flashed through out the Café. The ground started to shake tremendously, causing the Mews to loose their balance a little. Tasumi's bright blue eyes zoned out and she collapsed onto the floor, falling from her capsule. Tasumi found herself immersed in a world of sliver. She looked at her surroundings, completely in awe.

"Err…what's going on?" Tasumi blinked after finishing her comment. Standing in front of her was Masami. Masami had a small smirk on her face.

"So you're my successor?"

"Masami…is that you?" Tasumi answered back.

"Nah…I'm just a physical manifestation of your DNA Animal. Call me Grenada."

"My DNA animal?" Tasumi said with a slight idiosyncrasyness in her voice._ 'Strange things have been happening lately…'_

"With your dreams, I'll bring you wings. Tasumi, now is the time to act… you will be my successor. Go, and protect Masami. Help the other Mews, but more importantly, save your self."

Grenada walked slowly towards Tasumi, and gave her a forthcoming embrace. Grenada started to shine brightly, before meshing with the blue haired girl. Ryou stared at Tasumi's limp body lying onto the floor.

"Mew Mews, meet Masami's life line. Meet Mew Seven."

* * *

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

* * *

Masami yelled vigorously as she fidgeted with the shackles around her two wrists. Chains wrapped around her whole body as she lay in some sort of dark hole. Demons were cackling evilly at the blinded girl. They pointed fingers, they mused as Masami tried to force her way out of her prison.

"Err, shut up, shut up, and shut up!" Masami yelled in that meshed together voice that we have all known to hate and despise. Masami was still fully transformed, a black purplish aura still floating mendaciously around the damned teenager. The tears that Masami had seemed to shed during the fierce battle crystallized onto Masami's face. Those pungent tears were the only things that were another color besides black and purple on Masami's body. Masami glanced at her shackles and scowled.

"You think I'm going to stay here forever don't you? Ha, you all are naïve!" Masami said, some sort purple beam shorting out of her silted eyes while saying so. She hit most of the demons that were laughing at her, causing the remaining demons to scatter about. Masami smirked a smile of crudeness.

"You will all pay! You cannot run! I am the True One Winged Angel!"

Looking into some sort of Crystal ball, were six shady figures.

* * *

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found**

* * *

"Hum, such and understatement. She has two wings, not one. Doesn't she know that Mistress?" A teenage looking girl sighed. Her skin was a deep shade of read. Two horn-like objects stuck out from her short red hair. She looked more human then the other figures did. She wore a strapless black shirt with black skintight jeans.

"Silence Cinnamon, you have no right to interrupt the Mistress with your ranting." Another figure spoke, this time, it was a male, and he seemed to have human qualities also.

"Jace, Rhiannon, Renzo… are you guys most comfortable with Masami transformation are you not? Observe that power will you. She is perfect."

"Yes mistress, I hope my sister will like it here. This place is most comfortable." Small Renzo spoke. His whole demeanor and guise had changed. His skin was a light shade of red, followed by a pair of small horns. He had a weary used up smile on his face.

Rhiannon crossed her arms. "So, when are we going to commence this plan?"

The one called "mistress" stood up out of her overly sized chair and frowned. "I was trying to commence this plan once I could speak to that insufferable Deep Blue, but I can't seem to contact him. I am about three seconds away from going into the human world and finding him by force. Then there is his daughter Pistachio, who is too inferior to even hold up a conversation with me. We need the aliens to help us with our plan."

Jace smirked. "You're a cruel woman Artimas, you know that?"

Artimas shook her head as she laughed aloud. "Jace, you're a good man. Take the Wishing Star Amulet and infuse it with your daughter. I want to make her brains implode from power. She'll be our secret weapon, if the Mews find some way to come down here."

The other creatures flinched at this comment. "B-But mistress… we need The Wishing Star Amulet to turn the world into the second incarnation of hell. Then we can finally fight against that annoying Savior."

Artimas laughed again. "Your right…" Artimas walked over to a small black box. She took out the real amulet, and with a wave of the hand, another amulet appeared in the box.

"Take it Jace. Do your daughter the justice she deserves!"

Beeping noises can now be heard as Jace took the newly made amulet and transported. The other male in the room walked over to a monitor, pressing multiple buttons.

"Mistress, we are getting a transmission from the Cyniclons."

Artimas walked over to the monitor with a smile on her face. "Good, good. This better be Deep Blue, Molt."

Artimas turned a button, and an image appeared on the monitor. In the picture was a Cyniclon woman. She had long light green hair, and black eyes. She had earrings in her ears, five in each to be exact. Artimas scowled.

"Pistachio…" She mumbled.

"Ha! Old woman… what do you think your doing! If your going to ask us to do something extremely important, at least try not to run up my phone bill… shesh…"

"YOU THINK I'M OLD DO YOU? WAIT TILL I BLOW YOUR PLANET TO THE OUTWORD CREVASES OF… wait, uh, I need your tropes to help us eradicate the Mews."

"Don't you think we are trying? We sent out those three idiots… I do not know why, but I am starting to think that we should have sent a squad of girls. Better yet, me! What's in it for me if I do send back up?"

Artimas chuckled a little. "We will gladly restore your planet!"

Renzo, Rhiannon, Cherry, and Molt all laughed. Pistachio bit her lower lip. Her mind was regressed into thought.

"Alright, let me find Deep Blue and contact Pia and the others."

Artimas laughed sadistically as the transmission ended. Her plan was all stringing together.

_'Watch out you so called god, we are coming, us and the Superior. We are going to over throw your empire soon.'_

* * *

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
**

* * *

**A/N:** All right! We learned a lot in this chapter! Tasumi is now a Mew, Artimas is the leader of the incarnation of hell, and -gasps- Renzo is evil! In the sequel, I can tell you right now, there is indeed going to be a war, but not with the people that you think! Poor Masami… how can I make something good out of this story now? Masami is damned, Tasumi is a clueless Mew, and Renzo is evil! I know how! Oh, and if you want to be in the sequel just message me or review me. I need more aliens. Better yet, I might need more evil hell spawns. You do not have to ya know. I am just putting that out there. Can anyone say alternate ending? How can I make an ending worse then this one already you say? Tune in for the next chapter for it is an even more depressing version of the ending! Labeled; **Bad Ending**. :D Then, if I get the right amount of Reviews, you people will get the **Good Ending. **We reached our second goal, (Wow) and so now, I am raising the bar to an astonishing 70 reviews! Come on people! We can do it! Just nine more to go! Then you got the update!

Antagonists For "**Her Wish Will Come True**,"

**Cherry**,

**Molt**,

**Artimas**,

**Jace**,

**Renzo**,

**Rhiannon**,

**Pistachio**,

Kisshu,

Pia,

Taruto,

_Vinegar, (Hopefully.)_

**Masami/?, **

And many more that I cannot tell you right now. TMM better bulk up! And do not cry, there is no more character death. Maybe… People in italics are not mine. The people in the bold are mine.

The protagonist list might come out in the first chapter to the sequel! Until 70 reviews folks!

Jace: That's right! Stop the water works women!


End file.
